Sequel to HP Age 5 and a Few Days After
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I'm not promising it's as good as the first, but I found it very amusing.
1. Taste of Hatred

Meeting The Professors; Sequel to Harry Potter Age 5 and a Few Days After

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from HP!

Author Note: You guys are trying to make my brain bust into confetti aren't you?

****

Jojo- Arigato! Very big compliment, I appreciate it.

****

HandsOff- Since your begging...I'll hold you to that one-shot thing.

****

Anya shojo- Arigato! I blushed when I read your review, it wasn't that good, but thank you a thousands times over for making my day!

****

Mithril-Moony- Sorry about the cussing thing, it's just kids these days say worse things than Sirius did, and I didn't really think what he said was swearing. Plus, I have no idea how 5 year olds act, I never been around one so I just made him very smart for his age, forgive me, I had to do something.

****

mmcgonagall- Your very welcome. I hate waiting for people to update myself. I'll try very hard to update weekly.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I'm very happy to have such positive feed back! On with the story!

Chapter 1: A Taste of Hatred

Harry opened his bright green eyes slowly. He could hear birds twittering outside his open window as sunlight poured in on his bed. Feeling very drowsy he merely moaned and turned over pulling his thick blanket over his head. Just as he was nodding off again a astray thought drifted through his head. One of the professors who were to help Sirius and Remus train him was stopping by today. He sat up quickly, wide awake in the blink of an eye. Harry tossed the covers off of him, bounded out of bed, while pulling his night shirt off, and headed for his dresser. Once there he commenced rummaging through it for a set of robes.

He had turned 6 last week and was ready to start his real training. Sirius and Remus had shown him many of the basics, and with the help of Moony's book collection, he knew even more. He was ready to meet today's professor! He'd been ready. Smiling to himself as he pulled his robe over his jeans he left his room. As he entered the hall the smell of bacon and eggs wafted into his nose from downstairs. Yes, Remus was cooking this morning, if it had been Sirius the smell of smoke would be burning his nose.

As he descended the stairs he heard a door behind him open and quick bare feet slapping the wood panelled floor. He looked back over his should to see Sirius rushing towards the steps, in a pair of jeans, pulling a white button up on his arm, and smiling stupidly.

"Forgot your socks." Harry pointed out as the long haired man joined him.

"Who needs um?" He asked giving a tooth grin. "Ready for your first lesson?" Harry nodded at him. "I mean you've practiced with me, Remmy, and McGonagall already, but this should prove a bit more...shall we say, entertaining?" Harry smiled, he knew exactly what Sirius was referring to. Usually Harry was practicing on him and Remus, and now they'd get to watch as Harry did god knows what to someone else.

"I think you like this idea more than me." Harry said as his feet met with the carpet of the living room. All Sirius did was smile at him.

"About time." Remus said smiling up from his cup of tea as the two entered the room. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Remmy!" Sirius said happily.

"Don't call me that." The werewolf sighed going back to his tea as Harry sat at the table. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning!" The small boy smiled at him. "Thanks for breakfast." Remus merely nodded.

"So? Has Dumbledore contacted you? Who's teachin' Harry today?" Remus looked up to the over grown pup, that was practically dancing on his tip toes, and sighed.

"Snape." Sirius stopped mid wiggle and stared hard at Remus.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously, as he had never seen such a hateful expression of his Godfather's face.

"You're joking right? Tell me Dumbledore did _not_ invite that thing to my house!"

"I am sorry Sirius, but he did, and you had better behave yourself this is for Harry's own good."

"Oh like hell it is!" Sirius snapped and Harry continued to watch him, noting that the anger was rising in his face. "Letting that excuse of a wizard here, to point a wand at my Godson? Over my dead body!"

"Calm down Sirius. You know just as well as I that Snape would not harm a child no matter how...vile he is." Remus set his tea cup down noting that Sirius was not calming as he had asked. "You already agreed to having the teachers of Hogwarts train Harry during the month of August for the next 4 years until he can attend, to which he will take very advanced classes. Snape, as much as I hate to say it, is a Professor Sirius."

"Professor? He was a Death Eater!" They both heard a small gasp from the table. Remus looked over his shoulder and Sirius shut his mouth quickly. The boy looked shocked and pale as he stared with wide eyes at his guardians.

"A Death Eater? You mean...the men that, that follow the snake-man?"

"Harry-" Remus began gently while shooting Sirius a dirty look. "He wasn't-"

"The dark ones that kill people? That tried to kill my parents?"

"Harry calm down." Remus set his hand on his shoulder. "Snape was a spy for our side. He's good now-"

"Does that mean he wasn't always?" Remus sighed at the obvious fear in Harry's voice.

"You've got nothing to worry about Harry." Sirius said firmly. "He won't so much as look at you funny while he's in my house, or I'll hex him into next Tuesday."

"No you won't. Sirius you're only making this worse." Remus sounded as though he were losing his patience with the dog-man. "Harry, Snape is on our side, he works for Dumbledore, and he would never do anything to hurt you, do you understand?" Harry nodded, thought the slight fear still lingered. He liked Sirius's way of comforting better. The reassurance that Sirius would protect him.

"Now then." Remus started more cheerfully. "How about we eat our breakfast before it gets any colder and await our visitor?" He looked around to find that Sirius was still brooding and Harry was looking at the table top, hands in his lap. "I think I need more tea." He sighed.

Harry was waiting in the living room with his guardians at noon. Snape was suppose to be arriving by Floo powder soon, which was making Sirius more agitated with every passing second of the clock. Harry swallowed as the fireplace started to glow a faint green, then suddenly something black tumbled onto the carpet. Harry stared as a tall man stood from his crouched position. Vile wasn't a strong enough adjective to describe this man. He was taller than Sirius by a hair, with shoulder length greasy hair, sallow skin, and a hooked nose. He reeked of hatred and his black eyes shimmered maliciously in the bright room.

"Ah, Serverus, nice to see you again."

"Remus." The man replied curtly, showing his yellowed teeth, Harry was unaware of the fact that he was nearly hiding completely behind Sirius's legs, whom was doing nothing more than glaring death at Snape.

"Sirius, why don't you go into the kitchen while Serverus and I have a chat with Harry?" Harry clung harder to the material around Sirius's legs, as if begging him to stay and shield him from this, this, man.

"No." He growled. "I'm staying. Have your chat." And he moved towards the wall, leaned against it, folded his arms, and continued to glare. Harry being left standing there in plain view panicked slightly as he looked up into the greasy haired mans eyes. Snape looked down at the boy unconcerned.

"Potter." He growled and Harry felt his scar flare.

"P-professor." Harry choked out as the pain in his scar merely vanished. Snape smirked at the obvious fear in the boy.

"You are very wise Potter..." Sirius growled from the wall he was perched against.

"I think we should get started Harry." Remus said staring at him as he was shaking slightly. (Come on people, Snape is creepy, and if I was 6 and ran into him, I'd be screamin' and runnin' the other way.)

"Fine." Snape removed his wand and so did Sirius. Snape eyed him cautiously.

"Just a precaution Sevi." Sirius smirked.

"Yes...Potter, stand over there." He pointed his long bony finger to the farther end of the room. "I am the Potions Master Potter, and I will be teaching that to you today, at least as much as a mere 6 year old can understand." He sneered. "But first, I'd like to see what these to buffoons have managed to pound into your brain." Harry felt a ripple of anger under his fear. How dare this slimy git insult his Guardians.

"Buffoon or not, at least my hair is washed." Sirius snorted under his breath. Serverus glared over to him as Remus nudged his arm.

"Sirius..." Sirius sighed and continued to glare.

"So...have at me Potter. I highly doubt you could even scratch me." Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at the man. "Such a cocky look, so much like your arrogant father." Sirius made a violent movement in the background making Serverus look back, Harry struck.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Snape's wand flew out of his hand, he looked back quickly. "Pertrificus Totalus!" Snape hit the floor, bound tightly. Sirius was laughing his arse off rolling around on the ground. Remus sighed calling him an idiot and raised his wand.

"Finite Incantatem." Serverus was released and got to his feet looking for all the world as though he would murder Harry. Harry, who had been quite amused at making Sirius laugh like that, reverted right back to being scared out of his wits.

"That was dirty Potter." He growled picking up his wand. "My back was turned."

"Can it loser." Sirius said stepping forward. "You told him to have at you, then you got distracted, it's your own stupidity that got you." He smirked. "Now _Potions Master_, teach potions." He said dangerously as he set his hand a top of Harry's head protectively. Snape was seething now.

"How about some tea while Serverus sets up the equipment? Harry? Sirius?" Harry was in the kitchen in a shot, Sirius at his heels. "Serverus, would you like me to bring you a cup?"

"No." He hissed glaring daggers at the man before him. Remus shrugged and went into the kitchen where Sirius was congratulating Harry on a job well done.

"Very nice Harry." Remus acknowledged. "But potions has nothing to do with wands, so I would appreciate you paying attention."

"I've read a lot about potion making, that man couldn't teach me anything basic I don't already know."

"That man, is a professor Harry. What have you been teaching him Sirius?"

"To give respect to those who deserve, and that man doesn't deserve it. Harry did good to put him in his place." He smiled. "Come on Rem, don't tell me you thought it was hilarious to see Harry get Snape." A slight smile was playing on Remus's face.

"That is beside the point Sirius." Remus said sounding very teacher-like. "Harry is going to have to work with him, so please try and behave yourselves?"

"Ok." Harry agreed. "I'm ready for Potions."

"Good. Sirius, I think it's best if you stay in here, I'll stay with Harry." Sirius looked as though he was going to object, but Harry spoke.

"It's ok Sirius." Sirius nodded and watched as they left the kitchen.

Rotten, dirty, bastard. He thought as he pictured Snape being squired.

Harry sat at the table with his cauldron and waited for instructions, but what he got was a lecture. Professor Snape was going on and on about foolish wand waving, and shimmering cauldrons, and what not. Harry was nearly bored into a coma before the babbling grease-ball decided to give him a potion to make.

"This is a very simple potion, the simplest I could fine, considering your age." Harry felt the stab but ignored it. He was quickly forgetting that he feared this man as a new emotion started to fill his insides-Hatred. As Harry worked on the potion, Snape loomed over him like a menacing Dementor, making snide remarks about it being too runny, his blade work was to sloppy, and the fact that Harry couldn't pick up the whole pile of herbs at once to place them in the potion.

"I'm six." Harry growled. "I have small hands." Snape stopped mid stalk and stared down at Harry. Remus was staring at Harry too, it was the first thing he'd said in an hour.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"I said my hands are small."

"He has a point Serverus, you've been nitpicking his work since he started, have you forgotten he is just a little boy?" Remus smiled serenely up at Snape who was looking murderous again.

"I see...we are done for the day." He waved his wand and everything disappeared. "Potter, you are a horrible potion brewer, I hope for your sake you learn how to brew one properly before your first year." And he too disappeared.

"Ignore him Harry." Remus said smiling. "He's just sore because you were doing so well." Harry looked back to Remus and smiled slightly.

"I don't like him."

"That a boy!" Sirius's voice sounded happily from the kitchen. He entered the living room. "No decent Potter would like a greasy git like that! Your father couldn't stand him either, bitter enemies."

"Sirius! Don't make Harry hate him."

"I don't need Sirius to make me hate him, he did that on his own, calling you two Buffoons..." Harry glared. "Can I have a ride on your bike?"

"Sure!" And with that they both left Remus standing in the living room.

"I think I need some more tea." He sighed.

To be continued...

Chapter 2: Tea of Doom

Harry meets another professor! But why does this one seem to want more than just a good student?


	2. Tea of Doom

Chapter 2: Tea of Doom

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the kitchen a couple days after Harry's first potion lesson. They were awaiting the next professor that was suppose to be here around 1, since it was only around 8, they had plenty of time. Harry himself was asleep at the moment, unable to smell the delicious food Remus was making for Breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and tea.

"Should I go get him then?" Sirius asked standing from his chair as Remus started to set the plates of food on the table.

"Unless you don't want him to have breakfast..." Remus smirked slightly as Sirius left mumbling something about a smart ass. Up the stairs he went, down the hall, and into Harry's room. Sirius blinked. Harry wasn't in his bed, Sirius looked around the room quickly and found him huddled in the corner, hugging his knees. Harry was as white as a ghost, his eyes wide and staring as though seeing something that wasn't there, a look of complete horror on his face.

"Harry! Harry, what happened? What's wrong?" Sirius threw himself in front of Harry, grabbing his shoulders. "Harry!" He shouted shaking him gently. Harry blinked and looked up at him slowly, there was something wrong with his eyes, a strange darkness.

"I had a bad dream..." He said tonelessly. Sirius blinked, the worry in his chest mounting, regardless that Harry seemed to be fine. "They were murdered again..." He smiled slightly turning his head to look at the wall. "And they found him."

"They found who Harry?" Sirius asked, a little concerned for Harry's sanity as his eyes continued to look very vacant and distant. "Harry?" Sirius shook him slightly again and Harry turned his piercing gaze to him. He smiled happily, closing his eyes.

"The Dark ones, there going to bring Him back." Sirius felt as though someone had slapped him in the face. A cold was stirring in the pit of his stomach as he watched that eerily happy smile on Harry's face fade into nothing.

"Voldemort? The Death Eaters have found Voldemort?"

"Yes." Harry seemed to be returning to his normal self as he stood and made for his dresser. "Should we tell Dumbledore?" Sirius who was still crouched on the ground staring at where Harry had once sat looked back over his shoulder. Harry was standing with a set of robes in his hands. "That the Death Eaters have found Voldemort?"

"I'll go get him now Harry, then you can explain this...to all of us. Get dressed, Rem has breakfast ready."

"I don't think I want to eat." Harry said as though discussing the weather. "I think I'll just have my lesson." Sirius watched him a bit longer, then left his room in a full panic. He flew back down the stairs and slammed into the kitchen, scaring the living daylights out of Remus, who jumped a foot and dropped his tea.

"Sirius you- what's wrong?"

"Harry. He says, he says that the Death Eaters have found Voldemort, that they were going to bring him back."

"What?" Remus breathed. "How, where did he-"

"Apparently in a dream. Contact Dumbledore Remus..." Rem nodded quickly and left the kitchen for the living room fireplace. He stopped dead however at the site that greeted him. Harry was standing by the fireplace, Dumbledore next to him with his hand on Harry's head, and Professor Trelawney.

"P-professor Dumbledore?"

"Good morning Remus." Dumbledore said delightedly. "Harry has just told me something very interesting, would you mind getting-"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius shouted squealing to a halt in front of the ancient man. "Harry's seen something!" He shouted.

"Sirius." Dumbledore finished. "I am already aware of this, thank you Sirius, but we can discuss that after Harry's lesson."

"Lesson? It's only 8:30 in the morning!" Sirius snapped. "And besides-"

"It's ok Sirius." Harry said happily. "We can talk about this later." He looked over to the bespectacled woman who had been standing idly by the mantle. "Hello Professor." Harry said. The woman nodded dreamily.

"Well then, Sirius, Remus, would you join me in the kitchen?" Dumbledore asked. "We'll leave him to you then Sybille." And they left Harry with this strange looking woman.

"Ah...I see despair in your future." She sighed fluttering over to the coffee table. Harry blinked as he watched her open the carpet bag that had been with her and began to place things on the table. "Yes indeed...and so many bad omens." Harry continued to watch her with his eyebrows cocked. Was this lady mad? "Come sit here dear." She pointed a thin hand at the floor on the other side of the table. Harry did as he was told and sat down.

"We will start with you reading a small bit of this chapter...you can read dear?"

"Yes." Harry replied irritably.

"As it was foretold. Those who are doomed to death are always more advanced in logic." She said looking as though she had just recited a Shakespearian play. Harry received a sweat drop. As Harry read the book the professor continued to ramble under her breath about death omens and the Fates. He looked up when he was done.

"Ah...I see now." She said as though Harry had just explained something to her. He realized, after another stray thought about her being crazy passed, that she was talking to a crystal ball on the table. Harry looked into it too, but only saw his distorted reflection.

"You will consult the orb now my poor dear boy, for it has told me that you are to die a most painful death...and you must interpret how and why." Harry blinked as his sleeve slipped off his shoulder and stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? "I realize that the inner eye is a delicate gift and it can startle some at the things it reveals to me, but you really must consult the orb on your own." Harry looked into the globe, after he had closed his mouth from disbelief, and waited.

"We should consult the tea leaves next dear." Her floaty voice wafted through him. "No doubt they will also reveal your horrible, yet short, future." Harry sighed slightly. "What is it dear? Have you seen something? A premonition perhaps? An apparition in the depths of the globe?"

"No...just a fly." He pointed to the fly that had landed on his globe.

"Ah...I see. A fly is the symbol of-"

"No...a real fly. See?" Trelawney merely ignored this and continued to prattle on for a half hour about how seeing a fly in the orb meant one would soon have a horrific accident. By the time she was done Harry was close to comatose.

"Now then, the tea leaves." She handed him the cup. "Drink that, turn it upside down on the saucer, then turn it three time counter clockwise. Turn upside right and use this book to interpret what you see." Harry drank the scolding tea quickly and followed the directions set before him. He stared at the lumps of tea in the cup but saw nothing that could qualify as a real shape.

"Well? What do you see my dear?"

"Tea leaves." Harry said dumbly.

"Let me see dear." She took his cup and looked into it. She turned it a little to the left, then a little to the right. Harry was watching her curiously. Her face kept changing, fear, concern, pity, then finally horror and she dropped the cup on the carpet. Harry watched as the sticky brown clumps steeped into his godfathers carpet, completely forgetting about the professor standing there as though she had been shot at, and thought about going to get a rag to clean it up.

"My dear you...no it's kinder not to say." Harry looked back to her.

"What?"

"You have the Grim!" Harry blinked. "The Grim dear! The most powerful and worst omen of death! It is a giant spectacle of a black dog that haunts grave yards." Harry began to smile slightly. Trelawney stared at him. "Dear boy do you not understand? If you have seen a black dog anywhere-" Harry started to laugh.

"The black dog is my-" He chortled but before he could she and packed all her things away.

"I will see you in the future dear boy." And she was gone. Harry blinked, what was with her? Grim, please." Harry snorted as he got to his feet and made for the kitchen. He was still giggling into his hand when he entered.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"That lady was a loon-" He stopped spying Dumbledore. "Er...I mean Professor Trelawney left." His lip was twitching as though dying to burst into laughter again.

"How was your lesson?" Remus asked as Harry joined the adults at the table.

"Er...death ridden." Harry choked back a laugh. "She kept telling me I was gonna die, or have a short horrible life, then she saw a grim in my cup." He laughed. "A grim! I mean come on, Sirius is a big black dog!"

"I am sure that Professor Trelawney was making sure you were well...versed in bad omens Harry." Dumbledore replied, his beard twitching slightly. "Now, about that dream of yours...Sirius has already told me what you said and unfortunately that is why I was here early." He sighed deeply. "It would appear that even without Peter's ability they have indeed found Voldemort."

"But what does that mean? Surely they can't restore his body?"

"Unfortunately there is an ancient spell...a very dark spell that would restore Voldemort back to full power, and that is why I think you should invite your cousin and her family to come and stay with you for a while." He said turning to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius mouthed.

"There will be a lot of work for a us to do, and if you two are busy for me who will watch Harry? It'll work out fine, and this way Harry can meet a couple people around his own age."

"I haven't really spoken to Molly since I got out."

"I am sure she'd be delighted." Dumbledore said standing. "Remus, I will need you to contact the old crowd please, Harry, I will see you soon." And he was gone.

"It's going to get very interesting in here." Sirius sighed with a bit of a smile.

"I think I need some more tea." Remus mumbled going to the stove. Harry blinked.

"Who's your cousin Sirius?"

"Hm? Oh...Molly Weasley."


	3. Weasley's

Chapter 3: Weasley's

(Sorry for the delay, I won't give any excuses for the lateness, just enjoy. -Yami no Kogo)

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table a few days later watching Sirius and Remus run around the kitchen trying to sort things out for the oncoming visitors. Apparently his cousin had 6 children ages 5 to 13 and as large as Sirius's house was, Harry had no idea how they were all going to fit. He smiled slightly as Sirius tripped on the hem of Remus's robes and they both toppled to the floor. He broke out into laughter as Sirius swore under his breath and Remus rubbed his nose, that had connected rather harshly to the granite floor.

"Don't you have homework to be doing?" Sirius asked crossly as he got off the floor. "Go study your DADA."

"Ok." Harry hopped off his stool and left the kitchen, still smiling.

"Brat." Sirius sighed fondly. "Well, dusk marks our deaths." He sighed sitting at the table in Harry's vacant seat. "Do have any idea how Molly is going to react to this? Nothing will be right, I'll have screwed something up, nothing's ever good enough for that woman."

"We cleaned the house from top to bottom, made sure we were stocked to the brim with food, what could she possibly complain about?"

"Trust me, that woman will find something." He looked annoyed. "She always does. And she better not say a word about Harry working to hard for being a kid, she has no idea what she's talking about..."

"Go for a ride on your motorbike, you're starting to get annoyed Sirius."

"Good idea, have a cup of tea Remmy...like you always do." Rem nodded crisply and headed for the stove.

"Oi! Harry! Come on, we're going for a ride." From somewhere upstairs they both heard a strangled "yay" and quick footsteps on the stairs, and soon a winded little boy was standing in the kitchen door, a huge smile fixed on his face, looking excited.

"Ready!" He cheered raising his hand. Both Sirius and Remus laughed slightly, and the two loons left through the back door, while the third sat with his tea. Perhaps I should straighten the living room one more time... He thought slowly.

Around 3 in the afternoon Sirius and Harry were back from their joy ride, and to Remus's surprise, were laden with several bags. They set them on the kitchen table, and at the same time turned to Rem and asked what was for lunch. Remus blinked and backed away slightly.

"That was kind of scary..." He said slowly.

"I got you something Remus!" Harry said turning back to the table and grabbing a bag. "Sirius and I stopped at Diagon Alley on the way back, I heard you mention this book to Dumbledore."

"Harry, you shouldn't have wasted your money." He sighed but opened the bag. "Advanced Magic Circle's with Astrology Reference!" He looked as though his birthday had come early, his eyes large and sparkly. Sirius and Harry were watching him, smirking.

"Wasted huh?" Sirius chortled as Remus fought the urge to jump.

"Cough Er...yes, thank you Harry, but you really shouldn't have." He said regaining his air of "I'm a proper teacher with no emotion."

"Ok." Harry smiled at him.

"And you were both late for lunch, I didn't make anything." Sirius looked crestfallen as his stomach gave a rumble. Remus was eyeing him. "Are you telling me you didn't stop to eat while you were out?" Sirius plopped on a stool, hands in his lap, looking like a lost puppy and shook his head slowly.

"Well Harry...I guess we'll just have to starve." Harry was watching Sirius, the corner of his lip twitching. "I mean...I can't cook, and your to small to reach the counter..." He heaved a huge sigh. "Remus doesn't love us after all."

"Oh knock it off you idiot." Remus sighed throwing a tea towel at Sirius. "You are capable of making a sandwich."

"Er...Remus, you remember the pickle, banana, and mayonnaise sandwich?" Harry looked desperate. "Could you make my sandwich please?"

"Of course Harry." Remus smiled at him and Sirius fell our of his chair.

"You'll make Harry one but not me?"

"Harry is a child Sirius. You are 28, you are more than capable of making yourself food." Sirius turned into the big black dog and started to whine. "Sirius stop it." He jumped up onto Remus's chest and whined louder. Harry had started to laugh at the table. "Get down!"

"Bark!" And he knocked Remus right onto his back. "Bark, ark!" And he attempted to lick his face.

"Sirius! There is something seriously wrong with this!" He shouted trying to push him off as Harry laughed harder and harder at the table. "Alright, alright I'll make you one too, now get off me!" Sirius hopped off of Remus and turned back into a man, sitting triumphantly at the table.

"Idiot." Remus sighed.

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Harry asked as they stood in the living room around 6 waiting for the Weasley's. Sirius was currently grumbling "be nice" under his breath. Remus smirked before answering.

"Sirius and Molly do not get along very well. She's very...detailed, and Sirius is well, sloppy." Harry smiled slightly. Well right on the dot a man rolled into the living room from the fireplace, he was tall, thin, balding slightly, and had blazing red hair. Next came a short woman, who was a little...puffy, she too had red hair and a motherly air. Next came two boys. One taller than the other with longish orange hair and crystal blue eyes. He smirked as the boy next to him stood up, he was stalker, with a load of freckles, way more than the boy next to him, and looked to be older. Then came a boy in glasses who looked way to pompous for his young age. He stood and moved to his fathers side. After him came a set of twins, identical to the last freckle. They looked about 8, and were smiling devilishly as they looked around the large living room. And finally came a boy and a girl. The boy was tall for his age too, with a slightly large nose, the girl looked to be the youngest, with short red hair, hiding slightly behind the boy.

"Sirius, Remus!" The man said.

"Arthur, how was the-" Remus stopped as a bunch of trunks and bags appeared in the room. "-trip?"

"Just fine, just fine. And this must be Harry!" He looked thoroughly excited. "Never thought I'd get to meet you in person." He shook Harry's hand. "My family Harry, my wife Molly, and from oldest to youngest; Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny." They all said hi and Harry nodded. "Charlie's in his third year, Bill starts this year." He nodded.

"Er..." Harry replied.

"How have things been Sirius?" Molly asked perfectly friendly, but Sirius's expression hardened slightly.

"Just fine Molly." He replied, smiling, Harry blinked.

"Why don't we all get some tea, Harry why don't you show the kids to their rooms?" Remus suggested. Harry nodded and the adults left.

"Would you look at this place!" Fred laughed. "Imagine what we could do in here!"

"And behave yourselves!" Molly's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Well Harry?" Charlie said as the others stood quietly behind him, well minus Fred and George who were walking around slowly, grinning. "To our rooms?"

"Right." He started to head for the stairs, noticing that they were all staring at his forehead. Even people my own age. He thought.

"Fred, George." Percy sniffed. "We are supposed to be seeing our rooms." Harry looked at him strangely.

"Ignore Perce, he's arrogant." Bill chortled in his ear. "Thinks he's the Minister of Magic he does." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." And they went up the steps too. Harry pointed to the first room. "This is Remus's, the one next to it is Sirius's, then mine. We only have 3 guest rooms. Remus put your names on the doors." He pointed.

"Looks like, me, Ron, and Charlie in one, then Perce and the twins, then Mum dad, and Ginny." Bill recited. "Is it true you're doing magic and having lessons already?" He asked out of the blue as they headed back down the stairs. Harry nodded slowly, noting he was the smallest one there, save Ginny.

"Wicked!" Ron breathed. "Can you do magic already?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" Percy asked sounding if possible, more arrogant than before. "You can not perform magic outside of Hogwarts until you are of age."

"The Minister of Magic gave me a permit." Harry said simply. "Dinner should be done now." They went into the kitchen and indeed the table was full of food.

"Right on time." Sirius said happily. "Let's chow down." Dinner was a very interesting affair. Everyone was talking loudly and happily but Harry who found himself extremely uncomfortable with the house being so full. He didn't eat very much either, which caught the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong Harry dear?" She asked kindly, Harry looked up at her a bit surprised. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Uh..."

"Do you feel ill?"

"Er..." Harry looked to Sirius then back to Molly. "No." She suddenly looked stern. "Are you sure dear? You do look a bit peaky."

"He said he was fine." Sirius said simply. Molly looked over to him. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well it's getting late, why don't all you children go up to bed?" Harry looked to the clock, 8.

"Late?" Harry questioned. Sirius looked to him quickly and shook his head, waving his hands in front of him, not so discreetly. Remus sighed, knowing exactly what was coming as Molly's face overshadowed. "Uh, right...late." And Harry hopped off the chair and left with the others.

"You don't go to bed early?" Ron asked as everyone headed for the stairs.

"No. I stay up with Remus and Sirius reading or playing something. We don't go to bed till around 11 or 12."

"No way!" Fred looked bummed out. "We're in bed at 8 every night! When do they wake you up?"

"Unless I have a lesson, we all sleep as late as we want." Harry stopped at his bedroom door. "Um...goodnight then." And he went into his room.

"Fred?"

"Yes George?" He replied as they too entered their room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They both started to smirk.

"Does it involve stink pellets and revenge on our parents for an 8 o'clock bedtime?" Fred nodded.

"We're helping." Charlie and Bill said standing in the door.

"Us too." Ron and Ginny piped in.

"Now we only need Harry to help us out." George smiled. "Excuse me." He pushed passed them.

"We are supposed to be going to bed." Percy said smugly.

"Can it Perce." Charlie sighed. "I'm in third year, I shouldn't have to go to bed at 8."

George knocked on Harry's door lightly and was beckoned in. Harry was sitting on his bed and looked over to him.

"Hi."

"Hey. Got a favour to ask of you Harry." He said with out preamble. "My siblings and I would like to play a good prank on our parents, can you help us out?" Harry blinked then smiled.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Just you Harry, just you." Harry cocked his head to the side slightly. What did that mean?

****

Chapter 4: In which Molly Explodes, the fun hasn't even started folks! With the Weasley siblings plotting revenge on their parents anything could happen. Fred and George have formed the plan now it's up to Harry and the others to execute it! Will they achieve what they set out to do, or get more than they expected in return? Will be posted April 2.


	4. In Which Molly Explodes

In Which Molly Explodes

Morning rose slowly over the Black Manor. It was a lazy Sunday morning and not so surprisingly all the kids were up and talking in the den. They were huddled in the far corner talking in whispers, well everyone but Percy, who was still sleeping. Ginny giggled slightly as Fred made a strange motion with his hand.

"Now, Harry's allowed to use magic, that's why we need you mate. You've got me and George to come up with the plan, and you lot to help execute it." Fred explained. "That you know your way around the house." Harry nodded to him.

"Now then, here's the plan." George smiled. "There are three phases to our attack. Ron, Ginny, you're the stink pellet division. You'll set them off up stairs, making mum and the others run down here. This is where the Tea attack begins. Bill, Charlie you're in charge of that. You'll be making tea in the kitchen for um, slip an exploding snap into each cup." Here everyone snorted into their hands. The could just see that happening.

"And the final phase?" Charlie questioned eagerly. "What'll that be?"

"Me, Harry, and George." Fred said smiling. "We've told little Harry here exactly what spell to perform. This part of the plan will be executed near bedtime."

"You know, give them a break between each catastrophe." George smiled idly.

"What spell?" Bill inquired. Fred and George were both starting to grin more profoundly. "Well? Quit grinning like prats and spit it out."

"What are you lot doing this early in the morning?" Sirius's voice wafted over to them. They all jumped slightly and looked around quickly. Harry smiled slightly as he ruffled his already messy hair. "Let me see...whispering in a huddle at 7 in the morning, guilty looking faces, and a definite air of wrong doing...what cha plannin'?" He asked smiling.

"Er...nothing." Charlie lied.

"Yeah right." Sirius laughed. "I'm a Marauder! Well...what ever your planning, you should know that I've got some extra stink pellets in my drawer, Harry can get them if you run low." Sirius flashed his smile and sauntered off into the kitchen. The Weasley's stood shocked but Harry was smiling.

"Harry mate, your Godfather is cool." Fred said. "Go get those pellets, and we'll start our first phase. Ginny, Ron, you ready?" They nodded happily.

"Right then. Here are our pellets, go with Harry to get the others. Wait till Harry's back down here before you light them."

"You two can hide in my room while the adults are heading for the stairs. Sirius put an anti smelling charm on my room so Remus would wake me when he was making potions." Harry said helpfully. They nodded and the three of them headed upstairs.

"You lot better get in here then." Sirius was standing in the kitchen door. "If your parents catch you in the living room waiting for them they'll know. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Sirius!" Bill said as they filed in.

"You're a mate." Fred grinned sitting at the table. "What's for breakfast?" Sirius shrugged as Harry came into the kitchen.

"Sirius doesn't cook." Harry said sitting at the table too. "Remus does. He should be down soon."

"Yeah...I almost feel bad for not warning him, you know with the senses of a wolf and all, those stink pellets are going to suck." He chuckled. "But he'd try to stop it if he knew...sort of."

"For the love of Merlin!" Screeched a furious voice. It was Mrs. Weasley. "Where did those stink-arg!" They heard footsteps coming quickly down the steps. "Those two!"

"She always blames us." Fred snorted.

"Now Molly!" Mr. Weasly's voice was near the door. It opened and in walked the Weasley's and Lupin, who had a handkerchief over his nose and mouth.

"Fred, George!" She snapped stopping before them, hands on her hips, glowering. "This is the last time! You are a guest here, setting those things off in our house is bad enough but-"

"Molly." Sirius cut in. She rounded her furious eyes onto him. "Fred and George have been down here with me all morning." Percy came bursting into the room, slightly blue in the face from holding his breath. Sirius smirked as the Weasley children tried hard to keep their faces straight. They were failing horribly. "I had some stink pellets in my drawer, they were getting on, maybe they went off on accident?"

Molly looked doubtful, but if her children really were in the kitchen all morning... At this point Ginny and Ron made their appearance.

"Sirius, there is a horrible smell coming from your room." Ron said on cue.

"Damn..." He sighed trying to look bummed.

"Watch your mouth in front of the children Sirius!" Molly snapped going to the stove.

"It's not like they haven't heard it before Molly." Sirius stood. "Well...better go clean up." He winked at the twins and left.

"I'll help you." Remus said joining Molly at the stove to make breakfast. All during, she shot suspecting glances at Fred and George. After breakfast was done and everyone got dressed, the kids met in the backyard. Bill and Charlie were playing on the brooms while the others watched.

"Did you see the way mum kept looking at us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you'd almost think she doesn't trust us." George looked overly hurt.

"That's because she doesn't." Bill smiled landing next to them. "Phase two ready yet?"

"Near lunch, you can offer to get them tea. Not Sirius though, he's a mate. He promised to explain this one away too." Fred smiled. Harry was looking forward to the tea thing too, but he still wasn't to sure about his role. What Fred and George were asking was sort of dangerous...

Molly was suspecting something when all her children decided to join them for tea after lunch. She trusted Bill and Charlie so she wasn't expecting anything from them, but she kept her eyes on the twins as though they were going to disappear. Sirius was talking on and on about pranks he'd pulled when he was at Hogwarts with Remus and James. All the kids were entranced by the stories and were laughing heartily when Bill and Charlie returned. They set tea in front of everyone and sat themselves. Both of their parents were stirring theirs as Remus took a sip of his... BOOM Remus sputtered as he stared at his empty cup. Molly and Arthur were soaked from the head down. They were sputtering too, everyone else however were howling.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Molly shouted getting to her feet. Remus was calmly reaching for a napkin to wipe his face off, as Arthur started to laugh too. "How dare you behave this way-"

"Molly." Sirius said trying to stop from laughing. "Afraid this is my fault again." He snorted, his lips twitching at the sides. "Some of the tea in my cupboard it trick tea. James and I use to use it on Rem. Sorry...snort I thought I'd thrown it all out." He was losing heroically with his urge to laugh outright as he stared at the drenched and tea stained woman before him.

"Arthur! Stop laughing!" She snapped. "I swear Sirius, you are as bad as you were when you were at school!"

"Thanks!" He said fake bowing. Remus finally cracked a smile at this as Molly stormed from the room to change. Arthur left soon after and Remus turned to them.

"Alright...who's the ring leader?"

"Not me." Sirius said innocently. "I'm just the scapegoat." He grinned and stood. "They've got one more phase Remus, I suggest you stick close to me this evening." And he left the kitchen too.

"I am not even going to ask." He stood. "Harry, I want to see you in my study in an hour. You have some material to go over." Harry nodded to Remus as he too exited the room.

"Things are looking good." Fred said smiling.

Dinner went off with out a hitch, Molly had been hissing at ever little twitch Fred and George made like an angry cat. Sirius found this very amusing and had to turn his laughs into coughs to keep her from glaring daggers at him. Molly didn't seem to be the only one expecting something to happen though, Arthur was examining every bit of food before he placed it in his mouth, and Percy kept looking around the room suspiciously. Fred and George got a kick out of these antics, and an even bigger one when everyone gathered in the living room to talk before bed, his parents had been lured into a false calm.

As the adults talked to each other, and the kids talked Harry snuck over to the staircase. He was waiting for the signal from Fred who had George hide Filibuster Fireworks in the chandelier earlier today with the aid of Sirius's broomstick. He was to light them with his wand, showering everyone with colourful sparks and loud bangs. Harry swallowed hard as he noticed Remus was right underneath them, he did not want to set him on fire, but Fred was giving the sign. Harry shook his head quickly and pointed to Remus. George sighed and called Remus over to him, the second he moved away Fred nodded again and Harry sent his spell at the chandelier. A huge bang rent the air, causing Molly to scream and the men to shout. The air was filled with sparks and floating stars. Bangs and smoke soon filled the room. The kids were cheering as Molly tried to push them into the kitchen so Remus, Sirius, and Arthur could extinguish them, or at least try as the three grown men were laughing too hard to do much of anything.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Molly screeched as Fred and George whooped from the door.

"It's pretty mum!" Ginny cheered.

"This is dangerous! Arthur put them out before we all suffocate!" But Arthur didn't seem to be able to stop laughing. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and marched into the room. Yet, oddly enough, she started to laugh too.

"Mum!" Percy shouted, but was over come too. Harry was standing by the stairs speechless as one by one each member of the Weasley family and his guardians continued to laugh.

"What'd, what'd you put in the f-fireworks, George?" Charlie yelled trying not to laugh.

"L-laughing powder! Sirius, snort gave it to us!" Fred choked. The sparks and bangs continued to multiply, filling the air with more and more powder. Harry seemed to be the only one not effected, as he was in the stair well. If someone didn't stop this soon...

"S-Sirius you idiot!" Remus laughed. "Fix snort this now!" Sirius waved his hand as if to say no problem as he doubled over in laughter. He pulled out his wand, but couldn't get a proper spell out. The couch caught fire.

"Shit!" He laughed. Arthur, Percy, and Remus were on the ground it was getting hard to breath. Harry was panicking by the stairs.

"Harry!" Fred laughed. "Help!"

"Uh..." Harry looked around quickly then rose his wand. "Aqua Desiliens!" (Latin for Waterfall) Water poured out of his wand and put the couch out. He then aimed it at the air. "Vanesco!" (Latin for disappear.) The fireworks, smoke, and sparks were gone in a bright purple light. "Are you ok?" Harry asked timidly.

"I am so glad you're here Harry." Sirius sighed rubbing his stomach. "Although dieing of laughter doesn't seem like a bad idea!"

"SIRIUS!" Molly's voice sounded like a roar in the aftermath of the prank. "What _is_ wrong with you! You could have killed all of us you idiot!"

"Now Molly-"

"No Arthur! Not _now Molly _anything! Serious injury could have been done to everyone here you fool! Do you expect- _how_ Dumbledore could ever let you watch Harry- of all my years-!" She was so angry words seemed to have escaped her, but Sirius got the gist of what she was trying to say. He looked very pissed and opened his mouth furiously to retort, but Harry let a loud bang off from his wand to stop them. He didn't want to see Sirius get mad, nor did he like what Mrs. Weasley was saying about him.

"I lit the fireworks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said looking her in the face. "It was my idea to light them. Sirius thought it'd be funnier with the laughing powder...it's my fault don't be mad at him." Molly sputtered to a stop, both Fred and George were giving Harry a thumbs up, and Remus was smiling slightly. Sirius however still looked angry.

"Well...then I suppose...still, Sirius you should set an example for him. That's enough. It's bed time, everyone." She started to usher them up the stairs.

"Harry, I'd like to see you in my room. Stuff to go over you know." Sirius said and ran up a head of them, Harry on his heels, Mrs. Weasley's eyes boring holes into his back.

"Well...we made it to 9:30." George whispered.

"Not bad." Fred smirked as they closed their door. Harry entered Sirius's room and closed the door behind him. He turned to find Sirius grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks for that Harry. Covering for me...but you should have let me give Molly a piece of my mind." He snorted. "She always thought I was nothing more than an idiot."

"I don't think you are. You're doing a great job." Harry crawled up onto his bed and laid on Sirius's best pillow. "I'd rather have you than her..." He yawned and Sirius smiled.

"Excellent bit of magic." Sirius praised laying down too. "Great job." Harry didn't hear him, he was asleep already. "Maybe we should start to discuss your Animigus form tomorrow?" He smiled and rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. His dark blue eyes seemed a little brighter than usual and he was smiling slightly, as though seeing something no one else could. "What do you think James?"

To be continued...

****

Chapter 5: Molly is quickly wearing out her welcome at Sirius's, and things are starting to heat up with the Voldemort front. Harry's prophetic dreams are getting worse and starting to cause him pain, but what can you do when your Guardians are absent to help Dumbledore? And how do explain advanced Animigus books to a crazy woman like Molly Weasley? Chapter 5 coming April 9th!


	5. Reluctant Prophet

Reluctant Prophet

Author note: Sorry it took so long. I'm posting this today instead of tomorrow cause I'm going to Ann Arbour tomorrow. Piro-San is having a signing at WiziWigs. He's the author of Mega Tokyo. I'm not really a fan, but my friends are, besides it's a chance to buy new anime. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

"You're what?" Harry looked desperately into the eyes of Sirius as the dog man sat at the end of his bed. "You-you can't leave me here alone!"

"We're not leaving you alone Harry." Remus sighed with a slight smile on his face. He was sitting at Harry's desk watching Sirius struggle under the boy's gaze. "Molly's here to watch over you."

"I'd rather be alone." Harry sighed. "Can't I go? Please Sirius?" Harry turned his large, innocent, green eyes back to his godfather, who nearly caved under it.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's way too dangerous. Right Sirius?"

"Yeah..." He agreed though looked a little disappointed with himself. "Sorry Harry. If it makes you feel any better I'd rather have you come with us." Harry smiled weakly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight." Remus said briskly looking at his watch, completely missing the look of horror on Harry's face. "We should get down to dinner before Molly starts calling for us."

"You're leaving tonight! Why'd you wait so long to tell me?"

"So you wouldn't brood. Sirius is bad enough when he's mopping." He stood. "I didn't need you at it as well." He smiled. "It's not so bad Harry. We'll only be gone two days." The ebony haired males before him stood, looking as though someone had cancelled their birthdays, and made for the door.

"Well...at least I get to do something." Sirius thought aloud. "Right Remmy? We'll finally be able to stretch our legs." His spirits seemed to be lifting as he thought more on the adventure set out before him, Harry however, wanted to kick him in the shin. "Alright, I'm better." He ruffled Harry's hair as they stepped off the staircase. "And I'll bring you back something."

"There you lot are." Molly said sticking her head out of the kitchen door. "I was just about to call you. Dinners done." And she disappeared behind the door.

"Bully." Sirius said dully. "I'll get Dumbledore back for this." Harry smirked slightly as Remus glared slightly at Sirius.

"Grow up."

"She has to first. Besides, she started it." Harry snorted as Remus sighed and a sweat drop appeared on his head. They entered the kitchen to the whole of the Weasley family.

It had taken Harry a few days to get use to how full the house was and just how much more noise there seemed to be. Fred and George were forever blowing something up, somewhere in the house, causing Molly to start ranting at the top of her lungs. Bill and Charlie seemed to be trying out new tricks on the brooms and had somehow managed to crash into the broom shed. Harry thought Sirius was going to faint when he saw all the dust that had landed on his bike from the roof that they had fallen through. He had spent the next 4 hours washing and waxing it while threatening to curse the lot of them if they ever touched his beloved bike again.

Harry how found this all very amusing. As for Mr. Weasley he spent his time in awe over all the Muggle things that were present in the house. Well he would if Molly wasn't breathing down his neck like a winded hippo, shooting his criticizing looks and tutting whenever Sirius would turn the stereo on for him. The daughter Ginny seemed to be having fun too. She was usually seen with Ron who was teaching her to play wizarding chess. Harry hung out with them the most. The only ones who didn't seem to be enjoying their stay at the Black manor was Molly and Percy.

Percy would often through suspicious looks at the lot of them, tut just like his mother when he thought they were doing something frivolous, and look utterly mortified when Remus would do something he thought a teacher shouldn't. Like play tag in the back yard with Harry and Sirius in dog form. Mrs. Weasley seemed to hold some sort of grudge against Sirius and was forever berating him for one thing or another. When she wasn't harassing Harry's godfather she was fawning over him like a mother hen. Regardless of his lack of a mother in the past, Harry did not desire this sort of attention from any woman. He didn't need a mother, he had Sirius and Remus, that's all he needed, all he wanted. He already disliked her for her treatment of his godfather and her constant insulting of him.

As everyone sat down to the table and began to eat their dinner, Harry was lost in his thoughts, barely listening to anything anyone was saying. He vaguely caught Remus asking him to pass the salt but after that he was in his own little world again. Eating slowly, not sure of what he was putting in his mouth as he thought. Maybe Remus was right. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He could handle the Weasley's for two days on his own. All he had to do was avoid Mrs. Weasley like the plague. He liked the rest of them just fine. Especially Fred and George, mostly because they mad Molly mad.

Harry absently brushed his hand over his scar as he picked up his fork. Was it tingling? He shook his head slightly and continued with dinner. Semi listening to what Sirius and Remus was saying to the group of people about their mission. No details of course, Molly would start caterwauling again. Harry brushed his scar again, it was tingling...that was odd. He shrugged slightly and caught Remus staring at him. He looked questioningly at him, Harry smiled and shook his head as to say it was nothing, but he was starting to get a horrible foreboding feeling in his stomach. What was this? Why was his scar starting to hurt? Was it pain, or was the tingling just getting annoying?

Just as Harry reached for a roll a pain like he had never felt before shot through his scar, sending him straight to the floor with a yelp. He hit the cold stone floor on all fours, eyes wide, stomach wrenching, what had just happened. He barely registered everyone scream his name before Sirius had him in a vice grip and was forcing him to his knees to look him in the face.

"Are you alright?" He was pale and looked thoroughly freaked. Harry nodded numbly, the pain was gone, the scar no longer tingled. "Are you sure? What happened?"

"Um..." Harry blinked and stumbled to his feet, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him. "C-can I talk to you and Remus upstairs?" He whispered trying to avoid Molly.

"Sure." To Harry's surprise Sirius picked him up, holding him close to his chest. "Come on Remus." And he left the kitchen. Remus went around the table quickly, stopping Molly from following Sirius.

"You should stay down here with your kids Molly. Sirius and I can take care of Harry. I'm sure it's just a stomach ache." He smiled quickly and left.

"What happened mum?" Fred asked instantly.

"Is Harry ok?" Ginny piped in.

"Is he sick?"

"Calm down everyone. Finish your dinner before it gets cold." He glared at her children as if asking if anyone dare challenge her, when she got no response she too sat, but did not eat.

Sirius set Harry in his bed and sat next to him. Harry was pale now too, and shaking slightly. Remus closed the door behind him and looked concerned as he drew nearer.

"What happened Harry?" He asked sitting across from him.

"It was my scar." Harry whispered. "It hurt really bad." He rubbed it absently. "I don't feel good anymore." Sirius set his hand on Harry's back and rubbed it gently.

"It's alright Harry." He tried to sound reassuring but he wasn't doing such a great job. "We'll have a chat with Dumbledore about it. If anyone knows what that's about he will."

"Really?" Harry looked up at him and Remus smiled as the dog like man pulled Harry into another hug.

"We promise Harry." Remus smiled at him as Harry looked thoroughly confused at Sirius's sudden action. "You should go to bed for now alright? Sirius and I have to go, but we'll check in mid noon tomorrow. Alright?"

Harry nodded slowly as Sirius dislodged him from his lap and stood up. He ruffled Harry's hair and smiled. Remus touched Harry's shoulder lightly and smiled at him too. He felt much better now that his guardians had comforted him. He smiled at them too and returned their goodnight as they closed the door. Looking around his room slowly he thought vaguely about putting some of his books away before he went to bed. He changed into his pyjama's and glanced once more at the books on his floor. He shrugged he could always put them away in the morning.

The night air was cold as Harry stood in the pitch blackness that consumed the surrounding area. He could see nothing but himself, suspended in the darkness, the cold wind biting at his bare feet and hands. A very forbidding aura was encroaching at the edges of where ever he was, gathering in malevolence with every passing second. His heart started to beat faster, his breath shortening, fear was consuming his entire being. Where was he? What was this place? Harry looked around slowly, trying to see through what he could not. He turned quickly around as he heard something, a slight crunch? The sound of shoe on gravel maybe? He jumped as the sound echoed behind him. He spun around, his heart now pounding so hard it felt as though it would burst.

"Sirius!" He tried shout, but no sound left his lips. "Sirius! Where are you! Remus!" Still silence. He swallowed hard as the footsteps came closer finding that his mouth was very dry. "Sirius?" Nothing.

"Silence." A soft voice full of venom whispered. Harry whirled around on the spot, shocked when a scene revealed itself behind him, however it was not something he wanted to see.

A tall man wearing a long black cloak, hood draped over his face, was standing looking down on a man in a white mask. He was bowing, but Harry noticed that he was shaking as badly as he was. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he knew that voice...he was positive.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" It hissed again as Harry felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He was so scared, fear was consuming is very being as the voice of the man that killed his mother echoed through the now decaying stone room. He was shaking so badly that he thought the man would turn on him any second. "Did you really?" He removed his wand, and Harry's heart skipped painfully as he raised it.

"No!" Harry cried out, trying to run away from what he was about to see, but he could not move. "No! Sirius! Sirius, Remus, help me!" He screamed. He couldn't hear himself, if he couldn't hear himself, there was no way Sirius or Remus could. He watched mortified as the tall man said something, then the one on the floor started to twitch, he fell on his side, eyes behind the mask rolling wildly. Harry was screaming, unaware that the pain was in his body, he was the one on the ground, he was screaming-

"Harry!" Someone grabbed him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and flew out of his bed, falling hard onto his bedroom floor. He looked around wildly as the sun blinded his eyes. He was aware of a figure moving at him from his left. He screamed, smacking the arm that reached for him away and scrambled to the far corner, crunching himself into a ball. He was shaking, pale, sweaty. He thought he was going to wretch. He looked around quickly as his sight got use to the light in his room. Molly was standing a few feet away from him, she was pale and looked rooted to the spot as she stared at him, concerned. His bed was a mess, the blankets strewn a crossed it, on the floor, his books were as they had been last night...what had just happened? How did he get back to his room? Wasn't he just in some rotting old castle?

"Harry dear..." Molly's voice whispered but Harry flinched as though she had bellowed it. "Harry it's alright, it was just a dream...are you ok?" Harry stared at her for a second before looking away. A dream? It wasn't possible. His body was still burning from what ever that man had done to him, he was still shaking with fear...the tears still fresh on his face. That was not a dream.

"S-Sirius." Harry whispered. "Where's Sirius?"

"He left last night. Remember?" She went to walk to him, but he tried to get away from her by pressing into the corner as far as he would go, she stopped.

"I need Sirius! Or R-Remus..." He was still afraid.

"It's alright Harry. It was just a dream. Come on now...there's nothing to be afraid of." She said kindly. Harry stared at her, she had no idea what she was talking about. Nothing to be afraid of? How had he gone from his bedroom to that stone room and back again? How had the man that killed his mum gotten him there? How had he hurt him? Harry shook his head quickly.

"Dumbledore then...p-please, can I talk to Dumbledore?" Molly sighed.

"Harry, Albus Dumbledore is a very busy man...he doesn't have time to listen to your nightmares. Come on now, it's alright." She seemed to be losing her patience slightly. Her eyes trailed from him to the pile of books Harry was following her gaze and swallowed.

"What are these?" She went to the pile and picked up the top book. "_Silentium(Silent in Latin) Animigus_?" She picked up the one under it. "_Choosing Your Animigus Form; Water, Land, or Flight_?" Her eyes were growing dark as though rain clouds were gathering.

Fear or no fear, pain or not, Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley was the last person who should have seen those books. He got up from his corner and made for her. If he didn't come up with a good excuse, Sirius was dead meat.

"What are these? _Who's _are these?" She asked him. "Where did you get these?"

"I took them out of Remus's room. I was just looking." He said quickly, ignoring the slight pain in his scar, and the nauseous feeling in his stomach. "I was going to put them back before he noticed."

Mrs. Weasley did not looked convinced but kept them in her arms.

"Then I'll put them back. Get dressed dear, breakfast is done."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said truthfully. "I think...I'll just go back to bed." She eyed him for a minute and reluctantly agreed the second she left Harry sat at his desk. Whether she'd let him or not, he was going to talk to Dumbledore. He took out his quill and sat. it only took a day to communicate with him...he'd talk to Sirius and Remus when they got back tomorrow. He leaned over his desk and started to write, that same forbidding feeling gathering around him...the darkness he had seen in his mind, gathering inside him, unaware of that he was in the clutches of the Dark Lord once more.

****

Chapter 6 Preview:

The whole thing blows wide open next week. Molly confront Sirius and Remus about Harry's "learning". Dumbledore arrives with dire news about Harry's dreams and things get even worse when an unexpected guest arrives in the middle of it all!


	6. Anger Boils Danger Mounts

****

Chapter Five has been uploaded, go back and read it if you haven't!

Sorry it took so long, finals and all.

indicate thought.

Chapter 6

"It's none of your business Molly!" Sirius shouted as the formidable woman stood seething before him.

"None of my business? None of my business! The boy is only 6 and yet you _dare_ to teach him such things! Even to put the thought into his head! It is very dangerous magick!"

"There's nothing to worry about! I'm here and so is Remus! We'd never let anything happen to Harry!"

"Speaking of _you_! I'm shocked and appalled that you, a Hogwarts teacher, would allow such precarious teachings under this roof especially to a little boy!"

"Molly, there are things that you do not understand. Harry will be perfectly safe...beside he's extremely bright for his age and his talent is unquestionable-"

"Talent or not he's just a 6 year old little boy!"

"That's enough!" Sirius voice sounded more than angry, it was starting to sound quite dangerous. "I have told you before Molly, Harry is under my care, he is my godson, and you'd do well to keep your nose _out_ of it." Remus and Molly looked at him shocked. He hadn't shouted but there was a definite note of finality. "You have your own children to care for. I know you think you have Harry's best interests at heart but you are wrong this time."

"How could I be wrong?" She questioned, also lowering her voice from the shouting that had been going on. "You keep saying that I don't understand what's going on, then tell me. Tell me what's so urgent that Harry needs to learn such dangerous things. What's going on that makes you think you have the right to-"

"Molly." Remus sighed. "You don't want to know. You should care for your own right now, Dumbledore will tell you and Arthur what's going on soon, there are just a few things he has to make sure of first."

"Dumbledore?" Molly's eyes had widened. "So he agrees to this, this ludicrous idea!"

"Here we go again!" Sirius threw his hands into the air and rolled his eyes. "More shrieking."

"I haven't begun to shriek yet Sirius Black!" She rounded on him. "Nothing could be happening that would grant you so much authority over Harry's well being!"

"Meaning what exactly?" Sirius hissed. "Are you insinuating that I can't take care of my own Godson?"

Molly got a very twisted smirk on her face as she folded her arms. She looked like a pompous vulture glaring down at her prey. Sirius was glaring back, teeth bared slightly as though he forgot he were human at the moment. Remus sighed as he stared between the two looking annoyed. So much for family. Sweat drop

"Well if the shoe fits." She growled.

"You-"

"Did you ever stop to think that he's having these nightmares because of what you're trying to teach him? Pushing such advanced magick on him!"

"His nightmares have nothing to do with what we're teaching him!" Sirius shouted again. Remus sat in the chair knowing perfectly well that there was no end in sight. It was definitely a good thing Arthur had taken his kids to Diagon Alley today. Harry was probably upstairs with his head under a pillow by now though.

"You think just because you have a load of kids, you can tell me how to raise mine!"

"Harry is not your child! And I feel it necessary to tell you once in a while, as you were such a screw off in school! You've never grown up, you have no right it be raising a baby!"

"Harry is mine! I have every right to raise him! And excuse me for not turning into a crotchety old hag that nags everyone to death the instant I gained responsibility!"

"I am not a hag!"

"You could have fooled me _hag_!"

Name calling? Remus thought. Yes...that's mature. That'll win this argument for sure Sirius...idiot.

"You have to be a man before you can take responsibility Sirius!" She retorted. They both pulled out their wands simultaneously, Remus jumped to his feet, and-

"Don't!" Harry's voice shouted. Sirius looked over to the door quickly. Harry was standing in it clutching someone's robes at their knee. It was none other than the robes of Albus Dumbledore.

"I must say I did not expect this." Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling just slightly. "To find two full grown adults bickering back and forth like children... over a child."

"Dumbledore..." Molly breathed.

"The two of you should learn to keep your voices down when you are discussing Harry, especially when he is in the house."

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He smiled. "I received a letter from Harry this morning, we will be holding a meeting here this evening Sirius...there are things we must discuss, and by the sounds of it, it is time to let the Weasley's know what is going on." Sirius nodded.

"Come on Harry." Sirius smiled widely. "Let's go for a ride on my bike!" Harry's upset expression changed into a wide smile as he ran to Sirius's side.

"Can he go faster this time?" He asked eagerly as they made for the back door.

"Hell yeah we can!"

"Sirius watch your mouth!" Molly snapped as the boys disappeared out the back door.

"I see you are still in the habit of watching." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked to Remus. He grinned slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Dumbledore...when did you get here?"

"I've been upstairs with Harry for about a 1/2 hour now. We've been having a nice little chat while listening to the fireworks down here." His beard twitched slightly and Molly blushed in embarrassment.

"I assure you Molly, if I did not think Sirius was capable of taking care of Harry I would not have left the boy in his care. I may be old but I am not senile." He smiled again. "You will understand everything this evening, now that I know for sure." He nodded to her then to Remus. "About 8 Sirius." And he was gone.

"Oh dear." Molly sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. "I acted like a complete child."

"Don't worry about it Molly. Would you like a cup?" He asked going to the stove.

"Please."

"You know...Sirius really isn't a bad father. He's doing a really good job. If it weren't for him Harry would be studying half the time and reading the other. He's the little bit of childhood Harry deserves."

"I wish the two of you would stop saying things like that." She said curtly. "You make it sound as though he's never going to have one. He's only 6 for heavens sake, thank you." She said taking the cup. Remus made to sit. "It's not like The Dark Lord has returned." \\SMASH/ Remus had dropped his cup.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked startled. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-nothing." He bent down to pick up the bits of tea cup. "Hand slipped." He sighed and paused before the first shard. Sirius be careful out there... he's looking.

Harry and Sirius returned around four that afternoon with a few small bags. Sirius had picked up some candy for the kids and Harry had helped to carry it in. Molly seemed to be trying to be more civil than usual as she hadn't even scorned the sweets Sirius had chosen. Levitating Jaw Breakers and Fizzing Whizbees. While the kids played in the back yard, being watched over by Sirius, Molly was in the kitchen starting dinner. Arthur and Remus were in the den discussing resent things in the Ministry, it was a normal evening...nothing seemed to be a miss.

Ginny ran to get the ball that Fred had thrown over her head. The ball stopped by a tree and as she bent o get it a pair of feet came into her view. She looked up into the face of the man that was watching her. He was dressed all in black and had a contorted sneer on his face. His black eyes were ignorant of the small girl at his feet but focused on the man with long black hair. Harry looked over to the tree and swallowed hard...anything but that man.

"Well...if it isn't the greasy git himself. Why are you here?" Sirius asked as Snape made for him.

"Dumbledore sent me...I am to deliver a message to you." Sirius cocked an eyebrow as if to ask what.

****

Well, I know this was short, but at least it's something. I'll do my best to have the next chapter up by the weekend.

Chapter 7 Preview:

What is the message Dumbledore has sent to Sirius 3 hours before the meeting? And what's going to happen during the said gathering? Plus one more teacher for the teaching!


	7. The Beginning

Chapter 7

__

I know, I'm really late with this one, didn't get as many readers, so I took a bit of a hiatus.

"Dumbledore sent me...I am to deliver a message to you." Sirius cocked an eyebrow as if to ask what. Snape was taking his time, enjoying the look on Sirius face, as he slowly lost patience.

"Some of us have more important things to be doing right now Snape, would you mind delivering the message already?" Snape sneered as he coughed slightly into his hand.

"He said he'd like for you to prepare Harry for a another lesson tonight, right after this meeting."

"A lesson? What kind of lesson? And with who?"

"How should I know?" He asked lazily. "He just said to make sure Harry is well rested." And he was gone with a pop. Sirius remained where he stood looking annoyed. Ginny looked up at him with her large brown eyes.

"Are you mad?" Sirius looked down at her.

"Nope. Come on, we should all go in now." He turned away from the small child. "Oy, Harry!" Harry looked over to him. "Bedtime."

"What?" Harry looked very confused as Sirius grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "Sorry mate, but Dumbledore says you need to take a nap."

"But I'm not tired." Harry objected. "Ron and I were going to play gobstones!"

"Well, get tired, cause you're going to bed like it or not."

Whelp, Harry went to bed anyway and come eight o'clock Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Harry, and Dumbledore were sitting in the large kitchen. Everyone was sipping tea pleasantly waiting for Dumbledore to tell them what the big emergency was, Dumbledore however seemed to have forgotten why he was there, he was currently telling a very entertaining story to Harry.

"Albus, what are we here for? You said it was urgent."

"And so it is Minerva. I am very disgruntled to say that Lord Voldemort has returned." There was a silence in the room like no other. The only sounds were that of Molly's gasp, the smashing of Minerva's tea cup, and a deep sigh from Dumbledore himself.

"What?" Molly whispered.

"If this is a joke Dumbledore..." Arthur was smiling slightly, though he was very white, as if he were hoping it weren't true.

"I am sorry that it is not Arthur. Both Harry and Serverus have witnessed his resurrection. Fortunately, however, we do know what he is after, aside from wanting to rule all of the wizarding world."

"What?" Minerva whispered.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to the small boy on his right. Molly screamed into her hand while Minerva, Arthur, and Snape looked surprised.

"Not in front of the poor boy Albus!" Minerva gasped. "There's no reason he should have been told."

"Perhaps under normal circumstances, but as Harry was the one who told me what Voldemort wanted, I couldn't very well hide it from him." There was another profound silence after this statement in which Remus patted the top of Harry's head lightly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur whispered. "Are you saying Harry is some kind of Seer?"

"Not exactly." Dumbledore laced his fingers together as he set his elbows on the table. He rested his ancient head upon them lightly and closed his eyes. "I believe that Harry is bonded to Voldemort-everyone jerked but Sirius, Rem, and Harry- threw the failed curse. Those nightmares that he's been happening, are visions of real events taking place hundreds of miles away. Unfortunate and Fortunate at the same time." He opened his eyes. "We will of course reinstate the Order. Sirius I'd like you to contact the old crowd, Minerva, Remus, I'd like you two to help me with some research and old documents. Arthur, a lookout at the Ministry would be very appropriate." He then looked to Mrs. Weasley. "Can I ask of you the most important task Molly?"

"Of course Dumbledore." She whispered, eyes red, voice cracking slightly. "Could you stay here and take care of the children until the 1st of September?" She nodded as she started to tremble slightly.

"Serverus, you know what I must ask of you." Snape stood and nodded crisply before disappearing. There was an awkward silence after his departure in which Harry decided to speak.

"What do I do?" His small voice seemed much louder than usual. Everyone looked over. Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling sadly as he observed him.

"You will start your next lesson." He stood. "I trust all of you know what to so, start now." They all nodded. Sirius knelt down, hugged Harry, then ruffled his hair as he stood again. "See ya in a bit." Harry nodded.

"Behave yourself Harry." Remus smiled as he set his hand on Harry's head. "And don't forget. Chapters 16-22, Advanced spell work." Sirius and Harry stared at him with sweat drops on their heads.

"Potter." Minerva nodded crisply at him.

"Be careful." Harry smiled as they disappeared. Arthur made for the kitchen door.

"I'll be back in a little while Molly." He kissed her forehead and left.

"Molly, would you mind tending to your children? I must have a word with Harry."

"Of course." She looked down at Harry, who was shocked to see tears welling in her eyes, as she made to hug him. Harry moved away to behind Dumbledore's legs to avoid being smothered. She smiled weakly and left the room.

"Um...who's teaching me?" He asked looking up into the face of his favourite old man.

"I am." He smiled.

"Really?" He looked surprised. "What?"

"Occlemency." He pulled a book out of thin air and set it on the table. "I will teach you to control your mind."

"Why?"

"To protect it from Lord Voldemort. It will be hard, but I have full confidence in you. How are your Animigus lessons going?"

"I have the theory down, but I still don't know what kind of animal I want to be."

"A difficult problem for all Animigus." He smiled slightly.

"Dumbledore sir?" Dumbledore's blue eyes looked down at him. "What do I get to do really?"

"You Harry, you get to train. After all you are the one who must vanquish Lord Voldemort." Harry stared at Dumbledore with wide eyes. He had to what!

Chapter 8: Harry gets his first taste of what Voldemort is all about! Plus, Occlemency lessons, and Prophecy's!

****

What Animigus form should Harry take? Please tell me what animal you think would be best for him, because I have no idea what I should make him! Thanks!


	8. Sirius's Pride

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was suspended from the sight for a while. I apparently broke one of the rules. I had no idea Song Fics were illegal here. Oops. . And thanks for all your suggestions on what Harry's Animigus form should be. I have a tie between Phoenix and Wolf; further thought is necessary, so Harry should have a form by Chapter 9 or 10. Thanks!

Harry was sitting in the kitchen early the next morning. He was by himself, as his guardians had not returned, and everyone else was still sleeping. Thinking hard on what Dumbledore had told him last night he picked at the tabletop. The cold granite was welcoming to him. He sighed and laid his head down. From what he understood, Dumbledore said that he'd explain more tonight, Occlemency was meant to stop Harry from having these vision. He hadn't actually had a real lesson yet. Dumbledore had merely explained the theory behind what he was going to do to Harry, what it would be like, and how to "throw" him out.

It wasn't the Occlemency that had worried Harry. He had been studying hard for Remus and Sirius all summer, magic was easy enough to do, hard to understand though. What could Occlemency possibly have on Advanced Spell Work or Animigus Training? No, what worried him was Dumbledore's startling announcement that he, Harry, had to defeat Voldemort. He was the one, the chosen, but Dumbledore hadn't gotten into that either. He said that he'd tell Harry everything when Sirius and Remus returned. So meanwhile Harry had the weight of the world on his tiny five-year-old shoulders.

"Harry?" A now familiar voice questioned. Harry raised his head from the table and looked back over his shoulder. Bill was standing there, dressed, and looking puzzled. "What are you doing? I'm usually the only one up at this time."

"Just sitting." Harry answered back watching the 13 year-old walk round to the other side of the table. "You go back to school soon right?"

"Yeah, in a couple of weeks. I'm starting my third year. But I suppose you've already passed third year huh?" He smiled slightly, mischief dancing in his bright blue eyes. Harry shook his head slowly. "Really? I heard that you were already studying to be an Animigus, that's way past 5th years."

"I'm good at a few things." He sighed. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"You'll love it." He smiled. "Loads of fun." He looked around the kitchen slowly. "Have you gone to bed yet?" Harry shook his head again. "Wow, you're pretty tough for a little kid. If Ron tried to stay awake all night, he'd be a goner by midnight."

"I've had some practice." Harry smiled slightly. "Sirius usually lets me stay up with him when Remus isn't home."

"Why didn't you get me up?" Came a jolly voice from the door again. This time it was Charlie. "Morning Harry."

"Hi Charlie." Charlie sat next to Bill and looked round.

"Well? I thought you said you were going to have a go with Percy. I didn't hear any yelling."

"I haven't had a go yet. Thought I'd see if mum was up with breakfast first. I found Harry in here...thought we'd have a chat."

"Really?" Charlie stared at his older brother with suspicion.

"Oh, you three are already up." Molly had entered the kitchen. "I'll have breakfast done shortly. Bill, Charlie, why don't you go get your brothers and sister up?" Both Weasley boys stood and left the kitchen. "Good morning Harry dear, how are you? You look tired; did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes." Harry lied as he watched the red headed woman place sausages in a large frying pan.

"Are you sure? You look a bit peaky." She turned to him with a look of concern and pity. Harry didn't like that look, it made him very uncomfortable.

"Yes." He lied again wondering why on earth this woman cared so much about his sleeping patterns. She continued to watch him with overly bright eyes, as though the site of him was depressing. She turned quickly and started the eggs.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said happily as he sat next to him. "Do you wanna play catch later with the quaffle?"

"Ok." Harry smiled at him.

"Maybe you two should play inside today." Mrs. Weasly suggested as she started to cut a loaf of bread. "It looks as though it might rain." Everyone looked to the window, the sun was blazing, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Um...mum, are we looking out the same windows?" Bill questioned. She turned to the large windows on the south side of the room and her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Oh dear..." She whispered turning back to the stove.

"Is mum alright?" Fred whispered to Charlie. "She's actin' weird." His brother shrugged as he eyes his mother's back.

"What happened last night Harry?" George asked.

"Nothing." Harry supposed he was going to have to get use to lying to everyone.

"Here you are." Molly had started to make everyone's plate.

"Mum, are you ok?" Bill asked.

"Of course dear." She smiled distractedly at him.

"Molly!" It was Arthur appearing into the kitchen. "Molly, Dumbledore will be here shortly-"

"What's happened!" She had gone from slightly pink to white in three seconds and looked strained beyond her limit.

"Sirius and Remus are bringing the old crowd the kids need to be done soon. I don't think they should hear-"

"What's happened Arthur?"

"Not in front of the children Molly. Please, everything's going to be alright, just finish up here. I've got to get back to the office." He kissed her cheek quickly and disappeared.

"Mum?" Percy questioned.

"What's going on?" Bill asked. "Why is dad so-"

"Mum?" Fred looked a little scared as Molly quickly wiped her eyes trying to look normal.

"You heard your father. Finish up, then go play outback." She turned away from them. The kids exchanged worried looks, finished their food, and went outback as told.

Being kids as they were, they were soon occupied with playing. Charlie and Bill with messing around on one of Sirius's broom sticks while Fred and George played tag with Ginny. Ron and Harry were playing catch as discussed during breakfast. Percy was doing what Percy always did; he had his face in a book. The morning was shaping up to be a lot of fun to their standards, they didn't even notice the menagerie of adults that were sitting in the kitchen talking.

"So...we're right back to the way things were." Remus sighed. "Only five years...I thought it would take longer for him to return."

"We all did." Dumbledore looked very old at the moment. "Unfortunately, however, we did not receive our wish. We must now prepare for the second war."

"Albus." Minerva whispered. "What about the school? The children?"

"They will be safe Minerva." He looked to her. "Voldemort dare not touch my domain. Hogwarts will remain open."

"At least the children will be safe." A tall woman sighed placing her hand to her chest in relief. "But Dumbledore what about the boy? Poor little Harry?"

"Harry is well protected here. Sirius and Remus will be watching him closely and when they are busy for me, I will watch over him. Voldemort will not succeed where he has failed before."

"Well, we've already lost one of out number." Sirius leaned against his stone counter. "Ashley Lumen was found dead this morning at the door to the Department of Mysteries."

"Lumen? Surely not, I was just talking to him last night!" A tall black wizard said shocked.

"Did he mention anything strange?" Minerva asked.

"No. Just that he had to pull a late one. We were going out for drinks tonight..."

"What would he be doing down there though? Lumen worked in the Magical Games Department." Remus pointed out.

"Exactly." Dumbledore sighed. "Which means that Voldemort may be after something and is using others, yet again, to do his dirty work."

"But what could he possibly be after?" Mundungus questioned. "Nothing's down there but old junk."

"The Prophecy room." Dumbledore sat down at the table. "The prophecy that was told 5 years ago..."

"The one you heard?" Minerva was looking slightly frightened. "Albus...why?"

"Unfortunately one of Voldemort's people over heard a part of the prophecy, not all of it, thank goodness, but enough."

"What did it say?" Arthur asked. "We know it had something to do with You-Know-Who's down fall, but the other person was a mystery."

"Unfortunately that person was also born five years ago. As I have heard the whole prophecy I can assure you that it has come to pass. Voldemort has returned and he has chosen the one who will defeat him."

"Who is it?" Minerva whispered.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore sighed turning his gentle blue eyes to the window. Harry was watching him from the back yard; his large green eyes evident even at a distance.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, noticing that the boy was no longer paying attention.

"I think they're talking about me." Harry said watching as the rest of the adults turned to look out the window.

"What?" Ron looked too. "Blimey...that's a lot of people."

"What's going on? What are you two staring at?" Bill had landed next to Ron. "What's going on in there?" He questioned.

"Dun know." Ron replied. They watched as Dumbledore got to his feet and made for the door. Harry felt his heart start to pound painfully against his chest with every step the old man took. His throat had gone dry and a horrible foreboding feeling was taking over his mind. The door opened.

"Harry...would you mind coming in here for a minute?" Harry shook his head and made for him. Once inside Harry was happy to see Sirius and Remus. The foreboding feeling lessoned greatly. "Harry there is something I must explain to you."

"About last night?" He questioned. Dumbledore nodded as everyone else sat down.

"Harry I told you that you were the one who would have to vanquish the Dark Lord." Harry nodded. "But I did not tell you why. There are things called prophecies in this world Harry. They tell events of the future, of people's destiny. There is one that concerns you." Harry looked to Sirius and Remus, by the grave looks on their faces, they already knew what Dumbledore was going to say.

"This prophecy foretold of a birth. A child that the Dark Lord would mark and thus chose his fate. We did not know whom the prophecy was pertaining too. All we knew was that this child would be born as the seventh month died and his parents would have thrice escaped Voldemort. Unfortunately two boys were born at the same time...we had no choice but to see which he would chose. I am sorry to say Harry that he chose you."

"Me?" Harry whispered turning his innocent eyes up to Dumbledore. They were scared, confused, it hurt to see such emotions in a child so young. "But...why?"

"All we know is that you are the one. Voldemort will do everything in his power to kill you Harry, before you are old enough to protect yourself."

"Albus!" Minerva looked surprised.

"Don't tell him that!" Molly shrieked. "Are you trying to scare the poor boy out of his wits?"

"I'm fine. That's why you gave me a wand, why I've been studying so hard." Dumbledore nodded at him.

"I am sorry Harry, this is a burden you should have never carried but Sirius, Remus, the Order, as well as myself, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe until you are ready." Harry nodded.

"Well...what now?" Sirius asked. "Harry knows, we've discussed what we had too..."

"I would like to start my first Occlemency lesson with Harry if you are alright with that Sirius."

"Of course. I don't want Voldemort floating around in my godson's head." He looked annoyed.

"Very well, then the rest of you may continue with your duties." Everyone stood but Harry. "If we may borrow the den?" He looked to Remus who nodded and led the way.

"Come on Harry." Sirius smiled down at him. "This won't hurt. I promise." Harry nodded and hopped out of the chair.

"I'll keep the kids out of your way." Molly was crying again.

"Don't do that." Sirius said looking to her. "There's nothing to worry about. Voldemort is miles away, and there's no way he's touching Harry as long as he's here." And he and Harry went into the den.

Dumbledore was standing by the mantle with his wand out, Remus was by the couch holding Harry's, and Harry stood opposite him. Remus gave him his wand and Sirius sat in the armchair to Harry's left.

"Now then Harry the spell I'm going to use is called Legilimens. This will allow me to break into your mind and see all of your memories. Dark wizards do this to see if their followers are being truthful and to hand them weapons. Things they can use against you." Harry nodded. "Nothing gives the person a right to break into another's mind, but I am afraid it must be done. You must learn to guard yourself against such things."

"Ok." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"On the count of three I will send my spell at you. You may use whatever counter curse you wish to repel me. Ready? One, two, three-Legilimens!" Harry saw the light rush at him and the next thing he knew he was watching his last five years at the Dursley's play in his minds eye. Ripper was trying to eat him, Dudley hitting him, his pitiful Christmas, his cupboard full of spiders then he was awake again. He was lying on his back staring up into the face of Sirius.

"Didn't go to well huh?" He smiled at him and helped him up. "Try again." Harry nodded to him and looked back to Dumbledore.

"Legilimens!" Harry yet again watched as his short life flashed before him. His small meals, his uncle yelling at him, his aunt threatening him-

"Harry." This time he woke to Remus. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry sat up.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded and stood. "Remember you have to close off your mind."

"Legilimens." Harry was down again.

"Maybe this is too advanced for him." He heard Remus saying as he found himself on the floor again. "He is only five, and trying to tell a five year old to close their minds seems a bit out of reality." Harry was feeling hurt. He couldn't do what Dumbledore wanted and his head was starting to hurt.

"Perhaps..." Dumbledore was watching Harry. "Harry?"

"It's hard..." He whispered small tears gathering in his eyes. He wanted to please the Guardians who had saved him, but he couldn't, he was failing...

"This was too much Dumbledore. I know it's necessary but we should wait until he's older. He can't do it."

"No." The three of them looked to Sirius. "He can do this. He just has to put his mind to it. He's a Potter, he's James' son, he can do this." He turned his grey eyes to the boy on the floor. "Harry you don't have a choice. You have to do this. Prove to me that you're not just some little boy. Show me that you are your father's son. That you're my Godson and no child of mine is going to quit. You can do this." Harry stared at his godfather. Sirius was right. He wiped his eyes and got to his feet looking determined.

"Ok." He nodded to Sirius who beamed with pride. Harry smiled and turned to Dumbledore. "I'm ready." Albus nodded and raised his wand. He believed in Harry too but he hoped that this wasn't too much for him. He already had Animigus lessons as well as advanced schoolwork on his plate.

Chapter 9: Lessons are getting harder for little Harry and the decision on what to become is getting harder. Meanwhile the twins have noticed the strange new atmosphere in the house and are out to spread mischief!


	9. Chickens Cluck!

__

Whoa, barely anyone reviewed the last chapter, did it suck? Hope not. Anyway here's chapter 9!

****

Oh and thanks to neosildrake. It does make sense to make what ever animal I choose it's child form, since Harry's only about 6. I didn't even think of that!

"Is he alright?" Remus whispered from the door frame of the bathroom. Harry was hunched over the toilet, sweaty and ill looking, while Sirius rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Course he is." He said looking a little pale. "We just over did it that's all. You feeling better yet?"

"It still hurts." Harry whispered. "Why can't I turn?"

"I'm not sure, Rem?"

"I think he's exhausted from all the work he's been doing with Dumbledore over the last two weeks. We're not helping with the constant studying on top of his Animigus training."

"Well...he did get a tail tonight, best thing that's happen in the last fortnight."

"What kind of tail was it?" Harry asked suddenly looking eager. "Was it a good tail?"

"It was a shadow of a tail Harry." Remus said smiling slightly. "And we're not sure what it was."

"Definitely a tail though." Sirius smiled as Harry got to his feet. "Come on, bed, before Molly gets back and skins us alive." Harry nodded and made for his room. Sirius and Remus bade him goodnight at the stairs and before Harry turned the knob on his door, Fred and George were at his side.

"Hiya Harry."

"Hi." Harry smiled at Fred as George opened the door and the three of them entered his room.

"We've got a question for you." George started.

"Yeah. What's up? I mean mum's been down right batty since Dumbledore came to visit." Fred said.

"She keeps hugging us." George made a grimace. "She's even been knitting us extra sweaters for school. I reckon Bill's got about 5 now." George sat on the edge of the bed. "And she's about smothered Ginny 3 times."

"Dumbledore said bad things were going to happen." Harry sighed taking his shoes off. He couldn't tell them exactly what was going on, but he wasn't going to lie flat out.

"Bad things?" Fred looked to George and back again. "Like what?"

"Dun know." Harry shrugged. "Nothing they can't fix."

"Yeah...Dumbledore's a loon. So, do you think it'd be alright for me and George to have a go with them then?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, a right good prank. Merlin knows mum looks as though she could do with a laugh." Fred smiled.

"We saw Sirius tryin' to get her to laugh last night." George looked as though he were going to laugh.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Disastrous." Fred said heavily. "Mum lost it, started shouting like a banshee, we saw Sirius high tail it out of there a few seconds later."

"Oh..." Harry looked at his hands. It was true that all of the adults, except his Godfather, seemed a lot more strained lately. "Do you need my help?"

The twins faces cracked into identical evil grins. Their mahogany eyes dancing with mischief.

"Thought you'd never ask Harry." George stood up. "You'll have to get Ron in on it too, but no one else alright?" Harry nodded. "Good, Fred get Ron if you please."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well everyone likes the daylights scared out of them right?" Harry wanted to argue this fact, but thought better of it. "I mean nothing makes people laugh harder than realizing they've been a complete prat for no reason." Again Harry thought otherwise but stayed silent.

"What's going on?" Ron asked groggily from the door. "Why's everyone-"

"Sit their Ron." George shoved his half-asleep little brother onto Harry's bed.

"Hiya Harry." He smiled.

"Hi Ron."

"Now listen you two, you're a big part of this prank." Ron seemed to wake up instantly in the middle of his yawn and Harry leaned closer to hear better. Neither noticed the matching grins on the twins faces as they listened intently...

The next morning Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with the rest of the Weasley's as well as his two guardians eating breakfast. He was feeling a bit better this morning after his talk with the twins and was awaiting the signal with Ron. Just as he was about to take a bite of his egg, George scratched his ear, Ron and Harry met his eyes and pulled the strings they had in their hands. Two loud explosions shook the kitchen, causing everyone to jump or scream loudly.

"What was that-" Remus started but it was suddenly raining on them.

"Fred! George!" Molly shouted getting to her feet quickly as Sirius began to laugh heartily. "What do you think you're-" But they weren't through yet. They each pulled a string of their own, the rain became a down pour and lightning started to crash around the table. Ginny scrambled under it along with Percy, while Mrs. Weasley started to chase the twins all over the kitchen. Sirius was laughing so hard he'd fallen out of his chair, while Remus danced out of the way of the lightening strikes that were threatening to strike him. Ron and Harry had backed up against the stove, not knowing about this part of the plan.

"Just one more mum!" Fred laughed.

"Don't you _dare_!" She growled.

"Now George!" He shouted. George jumped onto the table and tickled the plastic chicken juice mug. It popped to life, as Harry had enchanted it to do so at George's touch, and started to multiply and run all over the kitchen. Now orange juice and feathers added to the bedlam that was suppose to be breakfast. Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Harry had now joined Sirius in his hysterical laughing.

"Oh really!" Molly shouted as the rain trickled to a stop. She looked to everyone laughing, soaked and covered in feathers, to the large puddles of water and orange juice, and finally to the last remaining plastic chicken running around clucking. She looked as though she were going to explode, but her red face was smiling, she was starting to laugh herself, tears running down her face.

"What are you crying about?" Fred asked confused. "It's funny."

"Oh you boys! How could you do something so stupid!" She was still laughing and crying at the same time. "I can't believe I'm laughing at this mess!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and sniffed. "You've had your fun, now please, all the kids get some dry clothes on and go play in the yard." Sirius got to his feet still shaking from laughter.

"About time cousin." He smiled at her. "Having a laugh at something funny instead of shouting your fool head off about it." He shook his head. "Come on you lot." He ushered the kids out as Molly pulled out her wand to clean up.

"I thought we were dead for sure that time." Fred whistled a while later as they all sat in the back yard.

"That was one of your best yet." Bill was still smiling. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone laugh as long as Sirius did."

"Why didn't you let us in on it?" Charlie asked.

"Come on, why would we? You guys have to get it sometimes too! Great job enchanting the chicken by the way Harry." Fred winked at him.

"Classic, we didn't ask you to make it multiply though." George grinned.

"I thought I'd try it. Remus has been trying to teach me that spell for days."

"Got the hold of it have you?" Percy sniffed.

"Of course not." Ron snorted. "It just multiplied on it's own."

"Harry!" Everyone looked to the back door, Remus was in it. "Come in here please. It's time for your lessons!" Harry got to his feet, bid his friends good bye, and went inside with Remus.

"Dumbledore's in the den. Then Sirius wants to have another go with the Animigus thing."

"Ok." Harry said entering the den. "Hello Dumbledore."

"Good evening Harry." He smiled at the small boy. "Anymore dreams about the dark corridor with a door at the end?"

"Not in the last two nights."

"Excellent." He beamed. "Have you been keeping your mind clear?"

"I think so." Harry looked to Sirius who was sitting on the couch. "Yeah."

"Good, good. Alright then Harry. We're only going to practice for a short time tonight. Unfortunately Minerva wants a word with me about your training." He smiled slightly as Remus sat next to Sirius. "Ready?" Harry raised his wand and nodded. "Legilimens!"

Harry held his own for about a minute before Dumbledore seized. He went again, holding a little longer, but still being broken into. Again, Harry held his shortest yet, then again, even shorter, till finally he was knocked off his feet.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Remus helped him stand.

"Yeah."

"Legilimens!" Harry fought, but visions were floating in and out of his head... concentrate! He thought. Come on...throw him out, OUT! Harry heard himself shout out loud and was shocked to feel the spell lift.

"Well done Harry!" Dumbledore was beaming, Sirius jumped up with a woot, and Remus sighed in relief.

"We've had quite a break through tonight Harry. Well done indeed." Harry smiled. "I'll leave him with you then." He nodded to his ex students and left.

"I don't want to hear any complaining after throwing Dumbledore out of your head. I want progress!" Sirius laughed.

"Just do your best Harry." Remus sighed. "Alright, concentrate on the form you want to take. Remember the form you choose isn't an accident, it reflects who you are. Think hard on it..." Harry was thinking hard, but he still didn't have a form in mind. Sirius and Remus told him that they had seen a tail last night, but the tail of what exactly they hadn't said.

"That's it Harry!" Sirius's voice wafted into his mind. "Come on!" Harry was squeezing his eyes closed so hard they were starting to hurt, just like his pounding head...then suddenly, he felt very different. He felt smaller, more aware, smells and sounds were different, but before he could open his eyes to see what had happened, he felt normal again. He looked to his guardians who both looked shocked.

"Did I do it?" Harry asked looking from one to the other. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Sirius was smiling slightly. "You were definitely something for a second..."

"What do you mean something?"

"Judging by the ears and tail I'd say a wolf cub." Remus was smiling too. Harry looked shocked.

"Yeah. Great job Harry!" He looked overjoyed. "You definitely had progress tonight."

"Yes." Remus nodded. "But also our first set back."

"Set back?" Harry looked up to him.

"Yes..." His lips were twitching and Sirius was starting to laugh. "Go look in the mirror Harry, please." Harry got up, feeling slightly ill and sore, and went to the mirror on the far wall by the coat rack. His green eyes widened considerably as he stared at his pale reflection now adorned with a set of black dog ears poking out of his unruly hair and a long-haired, black tail swishing slightly on his behind.

"You can fix this right?" he asked slightly panicked, Sirius hit the ground positively howling.

****

Chapter 10: No preview for you! You'll have to wait and read to find out! .


	10. Attack!

__

My condolences to those involved in the London Underground incident.

****

Hey, a new chapter rather quick this time! Just 2 days apart, hope you like it!

Harry sat in the kitchen the next morning, hands in his lap and his head bowed, as the twins had a roaring fit over his new additions. The rest of the Weasley's had laughed too but Fred and George seemed to think he needed an extra hour of embarrassment. Harry was blushing furiously as Molly interrupted them.

"For heavens sake!" She sighed. "Quit laughing at the poor boy!"

"Wag your tail for us Harry!" Fred cheered.

"Yeah, give it a go mate!" George chuckled.

"Enough." Molly said firmly as she set the pot of porridge on the table. "Go on Harry dear. It's not so bad." Harry didn't look up at her.

"Come on Harry, she's right. The ears and tail give you more character." Sirius smiled. "Besides Remus went to Dumbledore about it. He'll be able to set thing straight again."

"Right." Arthur nodded. "It's true he's been very busy lately but I'm sure he'll find time."

"I told you that Animigus was nothing to mess with. He's too young, now look at him, he looks like something the Accidental Magic Reversal Department would deal with." She sat down shaking her head. "And that's enough you two." She added glaring to the twins who had been snickering.

"I think their cute." Bill said smiling.

"Very fetching." Charlie snorted. Harry looked up to them even redder than before.

"Look at it this way Harry, at least you can do this sort of advanced magic. You're doing spells this lot won't touch until their seventh year and I doubt anyone of them could make it this far in Animigus training." Sirius patted his shoulder approvingly. That remark wiped the smiles from the Weasley children's faces.

"He's right." Molly sighed. "Now let's eat our breakfast."

Harry was sitting in the den reading one of the books Remus had given him when Ron walked in. He looked to Harry a bit apprehensively before sitting next to him on the sofa. He looked over to him, his tail was wagging slightly beside him as he became more absorbed in the book he was reading, Ron looked curious.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Harry jumped slightly and looked to Ron.

"When did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago." Ron's ears were going slightly pink. "Sorry, I'll go-"

"No, it's ok...I'm sorry." Harry closed his book. "I don't pay attention when I read. It's a book Remus gave me." He handed it to Ron.

"Charms and Hexes for the Everyday Warlock." He read form the cover. He opened it and stared. "Huh...I don't get it. What are all these symbols and stuff?"

"I'm not sure either." Harry laughed slightly. "I ask Remus a lot."

"What about Sirius?"

"He'd rather we play than study. Unless we can play with our wands. It's fun to stun him." Ron laughed a little.

"What's it like?"

"What?" Harry asked taking the book back and setting it next to him.

"Having the ears and tail..."

"Weird. I wish Remus would come back soon." Harry was looking at his lap again.

"What kind of animal are they from?"

"A dog or a wolf." Harry sighed. "I wish I could get the hang of it. We've been at it for ages and then this happened."

"At least you get to do magic. I have to wait until I'm eleven and go to Hogwarts."

"I can't wait." Harry said smiling suddenly. "Sirius told me all sorts of stuff."

"Yeah my parents and Bill and Charlie have told me a lot too. Charlie starts this year, then Percy in two, then Fred and George two after that, then two after them is me."

"At least we get to go together." Harry said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but you'll be loads better than anyone else by then. I mean Sirius said this morning that you knew almost as much as a seventh year."

"He lied. I suck. I'm a good draw but I'm still having a hard time with a lot of the spells."

"Really?" Ron looked happy about this. Harry nodded.

"Do you...do you wanna go play with the quaffle?"

"Alright." Ron stood up. "Dumbledore is taking ages." And the two went out back to play.

They were having a very good time chasing the large red ball around the backyard and a less good time when Fred and George decided to play dodge ball with them. They were running all over the place trying to avoid getting hit by the ball when Remus came out back. Harry and Ron made for him at once, which seized the Quaffle throwing.

"Bad news Harry." Remus said with a slight smile. "Dumbledore can't make it till tomorrow. You'll have to keep your ears and tail for another day." Harry sighed while the twins snickered.

"It's not so bad." Ron said reassuringly. "We can still play ball."

"Ok." Harry turned to go back into the yard but was pulled back by Remus. Harry was shocked to see that he had grabbed Ron too as he crouched over them.

"Fred! George, get down!" He shouted. The twins hit the ground as a large explosion ignited behind them. A hot wind blew over them and Harry buried his face into Remus's chest. He could hear a woman screaming, Molly by the sounds of it, then Sirius shouting. Harry was released by Remus as he ran out into the yard, Harry and Ron were sitting on the stoop as the Weasley's and Sirius ran past them into the yard too. Harry looked back to see Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Ginny standing in the door looking shocked. He looked back to the yard where Molly was smothering the twins, who both looked shocked but alright, black smoke was everywhere.

"What happened!" Sirius shouted.

"They've found us!" Remus shouted while pulling out his wand. "Molly get the kids in the house, Arthur, Sirius, help me reinforce the shield!"

"How?" Arthur yelled running over while pulling his wand out. "Dumbledore has the Fidilus Charm!"

"You're forgetting that my brother used to be a Death Eater! Even if they can't see the house, they know the general vicinity!" Sirius looked back to the door. "Harry, get in the house now!"

Molly was ushering the kids in but Harry didn't seem to want to move. That black smoke was fading and he could see something, something through the clouds. Something was moving. Harry jumped to his feet as a pain started to gather in his scar.

"Sirius!" He screamed. "Sirius they're out there!" He started to run out to his Godfather but was grabbed by Molly.

"No Harry!"

"Sirius to the right!" Harry screamed pulled against Mrs. Weasley.

"We know Harry, now get in the house! They can't get through as long as Dumbledore's protections are here!"

"It's not Voldemort!" Arthur shouted. "Just some Death Eaters!" That was the last thing Harry heard before Molly picked him up and carried him into the house against his will. They were all in the den as Molly threw some sort of powder into the grate.

"What's going on?" Fred asked his scared siblings. "Did dad say Voldemort was out there?"

"No way." Bill was as pale as the rest of them. "He's dead right?"

"What was that explosion?" George asked.

"Is dad alright?" Ron looked to his mother who was whiter than any of them.

"Dumbledore!" She shouted into the fire. Dumbledore's face appeared in it.

"What is it Molly?" He looked concerned as he saw her face in the flames.

"It's the Death Eaters! They're here. Sirius and the others are in the back."

"I'll be right there. Are the children safe?"

"Yes."

"Good, I want you to use Floo powder and take them to Hogwarts. I'll have Madam Pomfrey waiting in the Hospital wing."

"Alright." And his face was gone. "You heard him everyone." She got to her feet and grabbed another jar of powder. "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing."

"What's going on mum?" Percy asked. "Are Death Eaters really here?"

"Not now Percy. You first Bill, go on now." Bill took a hand full and walked up the fire.

"Hogwarts, Hospital wing." He threw the powder in fire, which turned green, then stepped in it. He was gone with a whish.

"You next, Charlie, then Percy. You twins after him. Harry Ron you two will go together after them. Ginny and myself will come last."

"What about dad?" Charlie asked as he took some of the Floo powder.

"Your father can take care of himself. Go." Soon everyone was gone except herself and Ginny. She gathered her daughter in her arms and looked back to the kitchen door. Faint shouting could be heard as different coloured lights flashed under the door.

"Be careful Arthur." And she was gone.

A bit short I know but I ran out of time. I've got to go run some errands with a friend. Hope you liked it.

****

Chapter 11: What's going to happen to Arthur, Sirius, and Remus? Did Dumbledore make it in time? And what will the kids think of Hogwarts?


	11. Hogwarts Part 1

Hey! **There will be some Book 6 spoilers at the bottom! (Not part of this story though) **I noticed some very well placed hints! Read them, let me know if you agree.

Hope you've all read book 6. Not the best of the books, but neh. Not bad.

Harry looked around the large room he and his fellows had landed in. There were large windows on each side and many white linen beds were lined under them. He barely had time to turn around completely when a woman came bustling over quickly. He blinked as she bent in front of him looking panicked.

"Dear lord? Has the boy been hit with a Transfiguring curse?" She asked.

"No, no Poppy." Molly sighed looking very stressed as Harry struggled to get out of this knew person's grip. "An Animigus set back. The kids are fine."

"What happened Molly?" She asked ushering the kids to the beds. "I'll give you all something for the shock."

"Death Eaters." Molly sighed looking over her shoulder to the fire grate, praying the others would be following soon. "Dumbledore and the others are handling it now."

"Drink this dear." Poppy said handing an odd blue liquid to Harry.

"No. Is Sirius going to be ok?" He asked looking round her to Molly. "What was going on? Why'd you make me leave!"

"Harry, please calm down. Drink the potion."

"No." Harry got out of the bed and made for the door. "I want to make sure Sirius is alright." Molly grabbed his thin arm.

"Harry, we are very far away from where Sirius is. We are at Hogwarts now." Harry stared at her as Poppy told Ron to drink the potion in the background. "They'll be fine..."

"Molly..." Poppy questioned. "You should take some too."

"Alright." She released Harry's arm and made for Poppy. Harry stood for maybe three seconds before deciding that he'd rather see for himself than take her word for it. He edged his way to the fire and stared. How did it work? Just some powder and where you want to go? That seemed to be it. He looked around the mantle for the green powder that Molly had given him back at Sirius's. He had to go back and make sure he was ok. There on the right side was a pot... He reached for it, put his hand in then- someone came flying out of the fire, slamming into Harry and flattening him on the stone floor.

"Ow!" Harry cried out as the crushing weight of a man scrambled off him.

"Harry!" Sirius's voice shouted. "Are you alright? What were you doing in front of the fire?"

"Sirius!" Harry ignored his sore ribs and flung his arms around Sirius' chest. "You're ok!"

"Of course I am!" He snapped insulted after the shock had worn off. "Molly, why'd you let him linger in front of the-" But before he could finish Remus, Dumbledore, and Arthur fell out of the fire.

"Arthur!" Molly shouted running to her husband. He had a cut on his forehead.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked looking down on Harry and Sirius."

"Yeah."

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore's voice was much louder than Harry remembered it.

"The kids are all fine." Molly sniffed backing away from her husband. "Just a little frightened I think. Are you all alright?"

"We are fine." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Nothing to worry about." Dumbledore said looking to the kids. "You'll be able to return in a day or so, in the mean time I'm sure Hogwarts is as open to you as it is to older children." He turned to Sirius. "We'll have to add more protections. We were able to keep them from entering, or know where we were, which means the Fidilus Charm is working fine." Sirius nodded getting to his feet.

"I must speak with the Minister, will you all be alright here?" He asked.

"Of course Dumbledore." Remus smiled slightly. "Didn't think we'd be kipping in Hogwarts ever again."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered with a smile then bent down to Harry. "I'm going to show you all of the secret passages and the kitchen as soon as we're free from Poppy." Harry smiled.

"What are you whispering to him Sirius?" Molly was suddenly as sharp as a dagger.

"Oh nothing." Sirius said shrugging carelessly. "Oh, Professor, do you think you could set Harry right before you nip out for a word with the Minister?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"I must say Harry," He began pulling out his wand and standing before him. "The ears and tail are quite adorable on you." He smiled as Harry turned a little red. He waved his wand and Harry was back to looking normal.

"There you are." Dumbledore said brightly. "I shall return at dinner. In the Great Hall, Poppy inform the kitchens of our guests please."

"Of course Headmaster." And Dumbledore swept from the hall.

"Wow..." Ron whispered looking around. "So this is Hogwarts."

"Not bad huh?" Charlie said smiling. "Been in here several times from Quidditch injuries."

"Cool." Fred and George were smiling.

"Don't you two get any ideas!" Molly snapped turning her head to glare at them. "No messing around! I mean it."

"Sure mum."

"Why don't I give them a tour?" Sirius asked.

"Over my dead body!" Molly snapped. "You're worse than them! I've heard the stories from Dumbledore! The trouble you and James use to get in!" She turned to Remus. "And occasionally you..." Remus scratched the back of his head laughing a little.

"Well then, I'll take Harry on a tour, as he's mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled brightly and took Harry's hand. "Come on...we're bound to find something good to mess with." And they left.

"Aw mum!" Fred snapped. "Why couldn't we have gone!"

"Yeah! Sirius is cool!" George interjected.

"We can give you a tour." Bill said standing. "Me and Charlie."

"Yeah...we'll keep them out of trouble." Charlie said. Molly was watching her eldest boys with a severe look.

"Go on Molly." Remus sighed. "It'll give us a chance to talk about today."

"Fine, fine." She gave up. "But woe betide you if I hear you were misbehaving."

"Thanks mum!" Ron said happily as Bill took Ginny's hand. "We're going to get to explore Hogwarts!"

Oi...I've had enough. It's hard to write this, I'm still recovering from book 6. Sorry, I know it's short.

****

Book 6 Spoiler's!

Alright...this is what I've figured out or think. I think Dumbledore knew he was going to die, that's why he was in such a hurry to tell Harry everything, why he didn't seem to have as much patience as usual, and why he took Harry with him to get the Horcrux. It also explains why he went to the Dursley's and explained to them that they would only need to keep Harry for another few months.

Next The letter that was attached to the Fake locket said it was from RAB. I think this is Regulus Black. Wait, it makes sense. In book 5 Harry found a heavy locket in the cabinet at Sirius's place. It was in the chapter entitled, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. This would explain why Regulus was killed. He took the locket and hid it in his own house. Voldemort must have found out that he was betrayed and killed him before Regulus could destroy it.

Finally...I think that book seven will take place over more than one year. I really hope it doesn't...but she left it in such a way that it could. I also think she's going to kill Harry in the end. She said that Harry and Ginny would NOT get together in the end, well if Harry lived he'd go back to Ginny right? So I think he'll die.

Let me know if you agree or what you think will happen.

-Yami no Kogo


	12. Hogwarts Part 2 Severus Situs

****

I can do this now without anyone getting angry and defending him. Finally I can show this man with his true nature! Evil laughter And please remember; Sirius Lives!

Harry was laying in his bed that night listening to Sirius snore beside him. The hospital wing was dark and the only light was that of the moon shining through the far window. He couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today. Sirius had shown him the whole of Hogwarts, even the secret passages that he and Harry's father had found. He had gotten to hear a load of stories about the Marauders and their adventures. Harry couldn't wait to go here to learn. Having Remus and Sirius for teachers was great, but it'd be even better if they were teaching him here.

Around 4 that afternoon they had run into the Weasley children, Fred and George were "showing them around". Though that resulted in Molly yelling at the lot of them for blowing up a toilet seat, with the help of Sirius. Harry could still remember her words;

"For the love of Merlin! You're an adult Sirius! You're supposed to set an example!"

"But I did." He said innocently. "I was showing them the proper way to blow up a toilet-"

"Sirius Black!"

Harry smiled to himself. He didn't understand Mrs. Weasley at all. He thought that Sirius had taught them something very useful. Well...humorous anyway. But the whole day hadn't been fun. They had run into Snape of all people near the dungeons. When Sirius had asked rather rudely what he was doing there he had replied;

"As I work here...I can come and go to my office as I please Black."

Sirius didn't seem to like this answer very much, but being surrounded by kids, he didn't think it a good thing to get into a hexing match just then. He had taken them up to the Great Hall where they had eaten dinner with Dumbledore and a few other teachers that were staying for the summer holiday. It would be over soon, summer, just a couple more weeks. Then Remus would be gone from the house, he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts here, and Sirius would be even busier. The Weasley's were returning to their home at that time too so Harry would be alone. Not that he minded, he was use to it after all, he had lived with the Dursley's for 5 years.

Just as he rolled over he heard a voice he hadn't heard since Sirius had taken him to Diagon Alley. A cold, curt voice that echoed slightly in the stone halls. Harry sat up quickly, his young mind wondering what that man could be doing here, from what Sirius and Remus had said he was one of them. A Death Eater. The voice was growing fainter, but whomever he was talking too, they weren't talking back. Harry looked around the room everyone was asleep. Sirius was sprawled on his back, a bit of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth, Remus was laying on his side muttering about some incantation or another, while Ron looked like he was in an eternal battle with his blankets. He slid out of his bed, bare feet meeting the cold stone floor, and looked to Molly. She was sound asleep next to her husband.

Curiosity was overwhelming him and he made for the door. Nothing could happen to him here, he was at Hogwarts after all. Sirius had spent the whole day saying how safe it was. So he moved quickly across the floor, barely making a sound as he reached the door, and edged out. Once in the hall it was much darker. He knew he was on the fourth floor and the voice sounded as though it was moving down. He turned obediently to the left and headed for the stairs. He was running slightly, though with as lightweight as he was, the slapping of his small feet was barely noticeable. He descended the stairs quickly and caught the voice again. They were still moving.

Following as far back as he could with out losing them Harry tried to hear what they were saying. Unfortunately he could not and even more unfortunate, he found himself in the dungeons. He hadn't liked this part of the castle, it gave him the creeps, and he was even more creeped at the fact that Snape might be down here. He turned the corner and saw the familiar long white hair turn into a room. Harry edged along the wall and stopped by the archway to listen.

"Why have you come here?" Snape's voice sounded furious. "Do you have any idea what you could be jeopardizing?"

"He sent me here Severus." The cold voice responded. "He wanted to know if you have it yet."

"If I had it, would I be here?" Someone sat down. "There are many protections around it."

"Are you speaking of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Not only him. There is also the matter of the boy. I believe there are more protections around him than the object."

"We need both Severus." Someone else sat down. "I would like to help, if I may." There was a silence.

"How does he feel about this?"

"It was his idea. You see I have many contacts in the Ministry and you have many here. I can get closer to it, while you get closer to the boy. You won't have to split your priorities." There was another silence in which Harry noticed that his scar was starting to burn slightly.

"That could take some time with that guard dog around him." Snape sounded bitter.

"Then get rid of the dog."

"Lucius..." Snape sounded a little colder. "How do I get rid of him while he is Albus's lap dog?"

"You are a Potions Master, are you not? You have access to poisons, to his home, simply-"

"Poisons can be detected." Snape said shortly. "I will have to use one that can not be traced, even by Dumbledore."

"By the look on your face I am guessing that you have been wanting to kill Black for a long time." Lucius sounded very amused. Harry's heart stopped. No...No way. Snape was going to try and kill Sirius? But, Dumbledore trusted Snape! He had been teaching here for five years, he made those potions for Remus, how could he... The pain in his scar was building as he heard the scraping of chairs.

"I should go then. It's getting very late, and if I were to be seen here, especially in the light of current events..." His sentence trailed and Harry panicked. He had to get out of site. If he were found by one of them he'd be dead. He looked around quickly; a suit of armour was half-concealed in shadow. He sprinted to it, his scar flaring as he passed the slightly ajar door. He stumbled, landing behind it in the darkness. A green flash lit the stone flagged floor as Harry grabbed his head and fought the urge to scream. A single set of footsteps echoed down the hall and out of earshot but Harry couldn't hear them...all he could see was a dark meadow, someone was standing there, a great ugly snake circling his feet, as his long black robes billowed in the wind. A man with long white hair was bowing before him, then a laugh, the most evil laughter Harry had ever heard in his life shattered the silent night air, and Harry scrambled to his feet. The pain lessened slightly as he fell back against the wall.

He was sweaty, shaking, and scared. What was he going to do? Snape was going to poison Sirius! Lucius was going after something in the Ministry and Voldemort knew. He knew and he was happy...at least that's what Harry thought he saw. He couldn't move yet...he had tried but his feet were rooted to the spot. He felt completely helpless as he stood against the wall, the hammering of his heart as loud as Voldemort's laughter had been. He wasn't breathing; he was too scared to take a breath. They were after him, and Sirius...he had to move. He jerked slightly and stumbled forward, then started to run down the hall flat out. His footsteps much louder than previously as he felt hot tears in his eyes. He wiped them away furiously as he hurtled up the stairs.

His small lungs were screaming in objection as the cool air entered them violently. Harry ignored them and the stitches in his side as he reached the fourth floor. He slammed the door open and ran for Sirius's bed.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted grabbing the man's arm. The shout had woken everyone in the room, but he grab had scared the living daylights out of Sirius, who had jumped a foot. "Sirius, they're going to kill you! He said that! He was talking to that man you hate and-"

"Whoa, calm down Harry." Sirius said getting his baring straight. He looked into the panicked face of his Godson and felt a pang in his heart. "What is it, what's wrong?" Harry was unaware of everyone else watching him as he started to speak quickly.

"Snape's going to poison you!" He nearly shouted. "And that man you hate! Lucius, he's after something in the Ministry, and the Snake-man- then me! The bad men-!"

"What?" Sirius looked confused and shocked. Remus smiled gently and set his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It was just a bad dream Harry. No one's going to kill Sirius."

"It wasn't a bad dream!" Harry looked into Remus's golden eyes pleadingly. "I was there! I heard Lucius talking in the hall, I followed. I was in the dungeons; he and Snape were talking!"

"What is going on in here?" Dumbledore was standing in the door. "Why are all the children awake at such an hour? And why does Harry look so distressed?"

"He had a nightmare, Professor." Remus started but Harry interrupted him.

"No! The bad men were here! I heard them talking! They're going to hurt Sirius!"

"What bad men Harry?" Dumbledore suddenly seemed to be completely alert. "Who's going to hurt Sirius?"

"Snape!" Harry shouted feeling very frustrated as more tears came to his eyes. "He was talking with the bad man! They were trying to get something from the Ministry! They said Sirius was in the way, that Snape should poison him, then they'd be able to get me! That Lucius would get the thing in the Ministry because of his contacts! My scar hurt, I saw the Snake-man laughing-"

"Calm down Harry." Dumbledore said gently setting his hands on Harry's shoulders. He was still shaking as tears continued to shine in his eyes. "Snape and Lucius were in the dungeons?"

"Yes! They-"

"Just nod or shake your head please. Poppy, would you mind getting a calming potion?"

"Of course Headmaster." The Weasley's were watching Molly looked very worried but Arthur looked attentive.

"Now, Snape and Lucius were in the dungeons?" Harry nodded. "And they were talking about killing Sirius?" Harry nodded again. "Lucius said that he would get something from the Ministry?" Nod. "And Snape was going to get rid of Sirius." Nod. "Alright." Dumbledore stood. Everyone was watching him. "Please drink that Harry." He said. Harry drank what Poppy offered him then looked back to Dumbledore.

"Good. Now...you said your scar hurt? What did you see, you may speak now."

"I saw the Snake-"

"Voldemort Harry."

"I saw Voldemort...he was standing in a field. Lucius was bowing to him, then he started to laugh..." Harry shuddered slightly.

"Is that all?" Harry nodded. "He also mentioned you? What about you?"

"Lucius said he-Voldemort-needed it, but he also needed me. Snape said that there was a guard-dog problem." Harry took a deep breath because he felt panic rising in his chest again. "Then Lucius said to get rid of the problem..." Harry looked back to Sirius worried.

"Don't look at me like that kiddo. There's no way Snape could so much as jinx me, let alone kill me." Sirius set his hand on Harry's head. "No worries alright?" He smiled slightly. Harry merely watched him.

"Dumbledore?" Molly whispered. "What do you think?"

"I am not sure what to think. There are many pieces to this puzzle that many of you can not see." He looked back to Harry. "Harry...I would like you to come with me please." Harry got out of Sirius bed and stood next to him.

"I think the rest of you should go back to bed. Sirius, Remus, there's no need to worry. I assure you I will take good care of him." He smiled slightly and left the Hospital wing, Harry on his heels.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked his parents.

"Well if you have an idea..." Arthur started. "Remus? Sirius, what do you think."

"I think Snape's going to get more than he bargained for if he gets within hexing distance of Harry." Sirius growled. "I kill-"

"Sirius!" Molly snapped. "We don't really know what's going on. Surely Professor Snape isn't on _His_ side."

"You don't know Snape." Sirius sighed running his hand through his hair.

"But...Harry was dreaming right?" Ron asked.

"Go back to bed dears." Molly said. "All of you. Arthur?"

"We'll talk down stairs, Poppy if you could-"

"Not to worry. I'll watch over them." And they left the hospital room. Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office...

Harry was sitting in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk. There was a large stone thing sitting on it. Dumbledore himself was standing in front of Harry with his wand out.

"Harry...I want you to think about everything that happened tonight, starting when you first heard Lucius, alright?" Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the tip of Dumbledore's wand touch the side of his head, then a strange feeling, he opened his eyes. The tip of Dumbledore's wand had what looked like a silvery hair twirled around it.

"What is that?"

"Your thought. It is your memory of tonight." He dipped it into the stone basin. "This is called a Pensive Harry. We will be able to visit your memory this way. It is not that I do not trust you, it is merely a way to hear everything that happened, as you were too distressed to remember all of it. Please stand Harry." Harry stood, but he was barely taller than the desk. Albus smiled gently.

"This will not do." He picked Harry up from under his arms and set him on the desk. "Much better. Now...Harry I want you to lean over the Pensive, allow your face to enter the liquid, don't worry I'll be right behind you." Harry did as he was told. The liquid was cold, then suddenly he was moving. He stumbled and looked around. He gasped. He was in the hospital wing again, but he was still in bed!

"Now." Said Dumbledore's voice. Harry looked back at him. "We shall follow you." He smiled gently and set his hand on Harry's shoulder and waited...

A long one! Notice I let him keep his brains! My Dumbledore's not dumb! Anyway, hope you liked! **Sirius Lives! **And he's **_MINE!_**

****

Chapter 13: Now back at Sirius's house, Harry is keeping a very close watch on his Godfather, so close in fact, that he isn't paying attention to what's going on around himself...


	13. Dogging the Dog

****

No one read Chapter 12. I waited nearly two weeks...Oh well, here's number 13.

****

Dogging the Dog

Harry sat in his bedroom hugging his knees. He couldn't believe that after everything Dumbledore had seen and heard that he was just going to allow Snape to go free. Well not completely free. He had told Harry that things seemed to be more suspicious than before, whatever that had meant, and that he was going to keep an eye on Severus. That was all fine and dandy but Dumbledore was very busy. He had to worry about the snake-man and all the dark ones running around. So Harry would help. He'd keep an eye on Sirius best he could for Dumbledore. No one, especially Snape, was going to hurt his Godfather.

Harry feeling a little better jumped down from his mattress intent on getting dressed. He would have to be up before Sirius every morning now, to make sure no one would spike his tea. He pulled a pair of jeans on and a dark blue robe over top his head making for his door. He pulled it open and went down the stairs. He could hear faint voices coming from the kitchen already. It was only 6 in the morning! Who could be up? Harry went into the kitchen to find Remus and Sirius sitting at the table.

"Harry, what are you doing up already?" Remus asked looking surprised.

"Who made your tea Sirius?" Harry asked hopping up onto a chair to look into it.

"I did." Remus smiled slightly. "And I assure you I did not poison him." Harry blushed slightly and sat down.

"Sorry." Remus shook his head and sat down across from him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine." Sirius ruffled his hair but Harry wasn't going to give up. He'd follow Sirius everywhere until Snape was put away somewhere.

"How about some breakfast?" Remus sighed. "An early one won't hurt for a change. The smell should wake up the Weasley's." Remus went to the stove to start it.

Harry was as good as his word. Sirius was beginning to feel like he had sprouted another shadow. Harry followed him everywhere. Out into the yard, in the house, inspected everything he ate that wasn't made by Remus or Molly, and jumped every time the Floo network was used. Harry had even takin' to sleeping in Sirius's room with him. By the third day Sirius was at his wits end.

"That's enough Harry." Sirius said exasperated as he walked into the small child as he exited the loo. "For the last time, nothing is going to happen to me. You need to focus on your studies. You've been doing horribly ever since your night time stroll around Hogwarts."

"But-"

"No Harry, no buts. I'm really glad you care so much for me but you're driving me crazy." Harry bowed his head looking crushed. Sirius felt guilt immediately. "Harry...I didn't mean it to sound nasty-"

"Harry! Professor Dumbledore is here for your lessons!" Remus called up the stairs. Harry turned to go.

"Harry...focus alright?"

"Ok..." Harry whispered.

"And if you do well I'll let you make my tea for me tonight."

"Promise?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Promise." He laughed slightly. "Get to your lesson." Harry ran down the stairs. Sirius sighed and leaned against the wall running his hand through his hair. He closed his eyes thinking of what to do when he heard Harry's piercing cream from living room. His eyes flashed opened as he hurdled down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom something small latched onto his legs. He looked down puzzled to see Harry clinging to him shaking. Sirius looked up to see what had scared his Godson and found Severus standing in the room with Dumbledore.

"It is alright Harry." Dumbledore said gently. "Severus will not be here long."

"What is he doing here at all?" Sirius snarled glaring death at the greasy git.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped, clearly he thought he was being rude to Albus.

"As this is where the Order is meeting I can come and go as I please." He said icily.

"Like hell." Sirius growled and he felt Harry's grip tighten. "Get out." Snape looked over to Dumbledore who nodded. Snape turned to the fire and was gone.

"I don't want him back here Dumbledore." Sirius said looking to the old man as he knelt to calm Harry. "It's alright Harry."

"Sirius...Severus-"

"Is not welcome in my house. He's a threat to Harry." Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Very well Sirius." Dumbledore nodded slightly to show acknowledgement. "I am sorry Harry, would you like to start your lesson now?" Harry nodded and made for Dumbledore.

"Rem, I wanna talk to you in the kitchen." Sirius said as Harry pulled out his wand. Remus followed his best friend into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"Did he go anywhere else in this house?"

"I believe he arrived in the kitchen. I was in the living room with Dumbledore when he entered through the kitchen door."

"Throw that tea out Rem. We'll buy some knew stuff."

"Don't tell me you are getting paranoid now too. I can understand Harry, he's just a kid, but you?"

"It'll make Harry feel better Remus. Throw it out. Open a new one."

"Fine." He sighed tossing the mostly full container into the trash bin. "I hope Harry does better tonight."

Harry did not do better. In fact it was as though his last two weeks of lessons never happened. Harry was too stressed over Sirius to concentrate on anything. He was worried and seeing Snape in the house only made it ten times worse. Molly had tried to calm him down by giving everyone ice cream but Harry barely touched his. Remus and Sirius decided that it would be pointless for them to try the Animigus thing tonight and called it in. Harry curled up in Sirius's bed listening to the grown man snore. He sighed. Snape could get in as easy as any of them what was stopping him from doing it? Dumbledore said that he'd tell Snape to stay away but if he had orders to kill Sirius...Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it.

Without knowing it Harry had drifted off into a fitful sleep. He was having a strange dream. He was standing in the kitchen surrounded by tea containers, all which were labelled poison. He was trying to reach them and throw them away but Sirius kept picking them up saying how tasty they looked. Harry shouted at him not to drink it, but as Sirius brought the cup to his lips he turned into Snape. He was cackling sinisterly as he towered over Sirius's fallen form. Harry was screaming for him to wake up, but his screams were quickly becoming someone else's. Someone was on the ground, screaming, twitching. A tall man in a black hood was laughing manically as he pointed the wand at the man on the ground.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry was yanked into a sitting position. He opened his eyes looking around wildly. His scar was burning. "Harry are you alright?" It was Sirius yelling his name. Harry grabbed onto him and held on.

"Sirius what's going on?"

"Nightmare." He sighed looking back to Remus in the door. "This is getting ridiculous Rem. We've got to do something."

"I need a drink." Harry whispered from somewhere near Sirius's chest.

"I'll get it." Remus said.

"N-no. I've got it." Harry pushed away from Sirius and stumbled out of the bed.

"How about we all go?" Sirius suggested. So the strange trio made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. As Sirius ran the water and Rem grabbed a glass from the cupboard Harry looked out into the dark backyard.Nothing seemed to me amiss.

"Here you go." Remus handed him the glass and leaned against the counter with Sirius. They both watched Harry take a drink.

"Sirius, Remus?" Arthur's voice was sounding from the living room. They both made for the door.

"What is it Arthur?" Remus asked as they disappeared behind the door. Harry sighed and lowered his glass.

"Good evening Potter." A silky voice whispered but before Harry could turn around a hand went over his mouth and he felt his body disappear. The glass he had been holding shattered onto the stone floor with a sickening smash. The kitchen door burst open. Sirius had his wand out and was looking around furiously.

"Harry?" He screamed but as he made for the centre of the room-

"Sirius lookout!" Remus shouted but too late. Sirius had stepped on a magick circle on the floor. A red light shot around him and he dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks. "Sirius!" Remus shouted falling next to him as the circle disappeared. Sirius's eyes were wide open but there was no response. There didn't even seem to be breath... "Sirius?"

****

Chapter 14: No preview for you. Sirius is Mine!


	14. The Horror Within

****

Dudes...you are not being fair. Where did all the reviewers go? Ah well three isn't bad. Here's chapter 14 just one day after I posted 13. Go me.

****

Warning Horror in here!

"Tell me again what happened?" Dumbledore asked sombrely as he looked over Sirius's body that was now lying on the couch.

"Harry had a nightmare..." Remus began. His voice was a little shaky and his eyes bright. "We went downstairs to get him a drink; Arthur called us from the lounge. We heard the cup smash and when we ran into the kitchen-Sirius he stepped on the magic circle-"

"I see." Dumbledore straightened and looked to the crowd that was watching him anxiously.

"Is he...?" Molly whispered.

"He is not dead, very nearly, but no." Dumbledore looked back down to him. "It is too dangerous to take him to St. Mungo's, Poppy if you could?"

"Of course Headmaster." She rushed over to Sirius's side and knelt down, opening a large brown bag, and started to pull out various bottles.

"Minerva, I want you to contact the Minister, let him know that Harry has been captured. I am positive he will want to get the Auror's out immediately." McGonagall nodded crisply and left through the fire. He then looked to Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, your post at the Ministry is more important than ever now."

"Right." He got to his feet quickly. "I'll go now." And he too left.

"It was Snape wasn't it?" Everyone looked over to whom had spoken. Ron was sitting in a chair looking pale. His hands were in his lap."What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked gently as Poppy made an indistinct noise behind him.

"Harry told me." He turned his blue eyes up to his soon-to-be Headmaster. "He said he's been having nightmares about Snape t-taking him to the Snake-Man."

"Has he?" Remus sounded worried. "He never told us."

"He s-said you wouldn't believe him." Ron took a shuttering breath. "He said Dumbledore was busy so it was his job to save Sirius..." Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked back down to Sirius.

"Poppy?"

"There has been a lot of damage done here. He's not out of the woods yet." She looked up at him. "I'll do my best Headmaster." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Molly said in a false voice. "I mean...he's an idiot, he'll always be fine." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "J-just like Harry will be fine...oh this can't be happening again!" She suddenly sobbed grabbing onto her children that were closest. Which meant Fred, George, and Ginny just got squished. "First Ashley, now Sirius, and poor Harry! Oh Dumbledore he'll kill him for sure!"

"Calm down Molly." Albus said comfortingly. "Harry had his wand?" He looked to Remus who nodded.

"He's been sleeping with it." He gave a very weak smile. "He said he was going to protect Sirius..." He shook his head as though to clear some emotion or another. "We have to get him back."

"Indeed." Dumbledore looked around one last time. "I need you two to stay here. Remus help Poppy, Molly the children."

"Of course." She said wiping her eyes. "You'll save him won't you?"

"That is my intention." Dumbledore said suddenly looking very determined. His eyes were shining with some sort of angry power. "If he wakes before I return, keep him here even if you have to stun him. He will be in no condition to help Harry." Remus nodded and Albus was gone.

Elsewhere...

Harry was huddled in the corner of a large stone room. There was a long half-rotted wooden table in the centre of it surrounded by rickety old chairs. Dank, musty, mouldy, red curtains hung tattered from the large mulled windows, which were smashed out. A large rout iron door sealed him off from the rest of this eerie place. The smell of rodents and decay hung heavy in the air, as his frightened eyes looked it over. He swallowed hard, gripping his wand tight in his small hands, shaking. His scar was throbbing.

He didn't know where he was or where Snape had gone off too. Harry was too scared to reach for his wand as he had watched the tall man leave quickly from his presence. Now alone, he had removed it, baring himself for what might come through that door at any moment. Footsteps were coming. Harry found that his throat had gone dry, that he was shaking more than ever, and fear was overwhelming him. The footsteps were growing louder and louder, Harry could feel his scar now searing with pain, and then they stopped. Something was scraping against the door then it was opening with a loud groan. Harry looked up; the pain tripling as he did so, there in the door was Voldemort. He was tall, sickly white, with red snake like eyes. His hood was down and he was sneering. Two Death Eaters flanked each side of him as he walked towards Harry, who had stopped breathing and was paralysed with fear.

"We meet again Harry." The cold voice that had murdered his mum echoed off the walls. "You look the same as you did the night we first met. Frightened, confused..." He chuckled and Harry thought his scar would explode. He cried out and leaned forward to hold it. "You have a wand I see...why don't you use it against me. Severus tells me you are a good draw."

Harry wanted to vomit. He couldn't see let alone try and fight the Snake-Man. He wanted Sirius or Remus. Someone. Tears were falling down his cheeks as Voldemort laughed harshly.

"Come now. I haven't even done anything...yet." He raised his wand. "Crucio." Harry screamed as his body snapped into an arch. Unimaginable pained seared through his body. It was in his veins his very blood. Voldemort raised his wand after only a few seconds. Harry looked over to find the three men laughing.

"Now Potter...there's no need for tears. Do you want you wretched Godfather?" He smiled. "He won't be coming...in fact you'd have a better chance of meeting him after I kill you."

"W-what?" Harry whispered trying to cope with his scar and the lingering effects of the curse that had just been preformed.

"Severus set a deadly magic circle in the kitchen. The fool probably rushed in without thinking and stepped on it. Your Godfather is dead." Harry's mind went blank. Sirius was...no. No. He wouldn't let this man take his Godfather too!

"Exardesco!" Harry shouted pointing his wand at the man before him. Immediately the hem of Voldemorts robes erupted in flames. He shouted and put them out looking outraged.

"Very good Potter." He snarled raising his wand. "Would you like to duel with Lord Voldemort?" Harry tried to scramble to his feet but he was struck with yet another curse. "Crucio!" Harry felt his body hit the cold stone floor before the agony of the curse started to over take his senses. It was raised again.

"It is your turn to attack me." He mocked. Harry couldn't move. He was lying on his stomach, face turned to his attacker, breathing harshly. It was so hard to take a breath. "What's wrong? Don't you have anything left?" The two men with him started to laugh. Harry tried to move but his body screamed in objection.

"Perhaps this curse is a little much for a child. Should we try something a little less vigorous?" He looked to the man on his right. "What do you think Lucius?"

"Something in the burning genre? Exardesco?"

"Ah...using his own spell. Very nice." He turned to Harry who had managed to struggle to his hands and knees. "Exardesco!" Harry panicked as he felt the heat on his ankles. He tried patting it out before extinguishing it with his wand. He pointed it to Voldemort. He used the one spell he could remember from all his reading. The only one that seemed to make sense to use against something so evil, something so much like those creatures...

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted, not knowing what it would really do, or if he could even use the spell. Remus had told him it was extremely advanced. To his shock, and the men in the room, a huge beast burst forward, knocking Harry back slightly, and causing Voldemort to jump out of the way before it evaporated.

"Not bad Potter. But you'll have to practice it more. Crucio!" Harry hit the ground screaming again. It was lifted quickly and Harry thought that his lungs would explode. He felt warm blood trickling down his forehead from his scar.

"What do you suggest Severus?" He asked twirling his wand in his fingers idly.

"Sectumsempra." Harry heard the low hissing voice of the man whom Sirius hated so much. Voldemort chuckled.

"You are evil Severus. To use such a spell on a defenceless child..." Harry opened one eye to see what was happening. "It is worse than Crucio, though I suppose this I consider you my right hand man." He raised his wand but Harry wasn't giving up so easily.

"Stupefy!" He shouted. Lucius dropped to the ground beside Voldemort and Harry took this chance to try and run.

"Not your turn Potter!" Voldemort laughed. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted. Harry was taken off his feet and flung back. He felt his chest rip open, his scar explode, then blood as he hit the floor yet again. Warm blood was coursing over his body. His eyes were wide as he entered shock, his body twitching as he gasped for air through ragged lungs.

"I had no idea children bled so much." Voldemort was walking slowly up to Harry. "Would you like to die now?" He asked. He knew very well that Harry couldn't respond, that in a few more seconds he would be dead, but that didn't stop him from having a bit of fun. "I'll tell you what little Harry." He knelt down. "I'll save your life this time...only to visit you again." He set his hand on Harry's chest; he could feel a strange aura then nothing.

"My lord?" Snape questioned as he awoke Lucius.

"Where would the point be if I allowed him to die in one day? This boy cost me the wizarding world; I shall take time in my revenge." He made for the door. "Collect a vile of his blood Severus...we will need it."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed as the man left. Harry heard another set of footsteps coming at him as he fought to stay conscious. Someone was leaning over him, then nothing, everything went black.

Sirius's Home...

"He's out of danger now." Poppy sighed as she wiped the bit of blood from Sirius's mouth. "I thought we'd lost him for a minute there." Remus as sitting in a chair shaking, as pale as death, holding his head. Sirius had gone into some kind of convulsion, spraying blood from his mouth...he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for this to happen all over again. He felt a presence before him and looked up. Poppy was holding a cup of liquid out to him.

"Drink it. It'll help with the shock and exhaustion. Try to get some rest, you haven't left his side in nearly 6 hours."

"I can't sleep." Remus sighed taking the cup. "Sirius nearly died and there's no word on Harry." He took a drink. "This is a nightmare." Poppy looked sad as she watched the man before her.

"I know it's hard...but we made it through the last time. Sirius is going to be fine, in fact he should be waking shortly, and little Harry will make it through. Dumbledore will see to that." But before he could respond Arthur appeared in the room. He looked very pale.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"The Auror's have spotted something."

"Harry?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore is with them, he told me to come back here."

"Arthur?" It was Molly coming down the stairs. "Thank goodness. Are you alright? Have they found Harry?"

"No. We haven't, but something certainly seems to be happening. Dumbledore said to wait here. Minerva should be coming round soon." Remus sat back in his chair looking depressed. He stared at Sirius's pale face...he looked dead, would he have to see the same look on Harry's face? Would Dumbledore find him in time, or would Harry join all the others that had disappeared at the hands of Voldemort. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Hold on Harry...

****

To IamSiriusgrl- Are you NUTS? I would never kill my Sirius baby! I thought you lot had more faith in me than that! Thanks for the review though!


	15. The Unforgivable Mistake

****

Wow...er...enjoy!

Chapter 15

Sirius could hear voices around him. They were loud, panicked, someone was crying. What was going on? Why was he laying down? Where was Harry? What had happened? Then, as he fought to open his eyes he remembered, a smashing glass, the kitchen, Harry was gone, then nothing. He sat bolt upright making a woman scream. He looked around wildly. Remus was standing near the end of the couch he was laying on, McGonagall next to him, looking surprised. Molly and Arthur were standing opposite them, Molly appearing to have been crying.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked in a rough voice noticing that his throat was incredibly sore. "What happened Remus?"

"You are not well enough to be up yet." Came a stern voice he knew all to well. Poppy was bustling in front of him.

"Where's Harry?" He repeated ignoring her and staring hard at Remus, who by all means looked dead.

"He's gone Sirius." He sighed. "Snape took him, we can't find him, Dumbledore-"

"That bastard." Sirius snarled pushing Poppy's hands away from him and getting up.

"Sirius you have to rest-" Molly started.

"You think I'm going to lie here while Harry's in the clutches of Voldemort!" He snapped looking angry. "Why the hell are you all just standing here?" He looked around the room ferociously.

"As I was saying Sirius...Dumbledore a load of Aurors are looking. They spotted something about an hour ago."

"We've had no word since then." Arthur added. "Dumbledore said to wait here."

"I am not waiting." Sirius sounded so dangerous at the moment that Poppy, who had been trying to get him to sit down, backed away. "Where are they Remus?"

"We don't know." McGonagall said regaining her crispness. "You really can't be of any help to Harry in that state Black. You should rest."

"If Harry is hurt in any way I will personally rip Snape's heart out."

"Sirius!" Molly sounded frightened. "Don't talk like that." But Sirius was no longer listening. "Sirius?"

"Come on Remus." Remus who had been watching Sirius closely knew exactly what he had in mind. "You should have left already, but there's nothing that can be done now, come on." Remus nodded.

"And just where are you two going?" McGonagall snapped.

"To get Harry." Sirius said firmly and the two of them disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Harry was lying on the cold floor as night swallowed all aura's of light in the room. His green eyes stared, frightened, as he watched a rat scuttle by his head. He was unable to move at all. The pain in his body was so much he wished he would just die and be done with it. His scar was still bleeding slowly, the blood the only source of warmth in the room, as he felt his breath in the chill air. His body shivering, weather from the cold or the injuries, he didn't know. What he did know was that Sirius wasn't coming. Remus wasn't coming. Not even the Great Dumbledore was coming. Harry was alone, and he'd stay that way until the Snake-Man finally killed him, which was probably soon.

Harry took a deep breath his tattered lungs constricting painfully in objection. The only comforting thought in his head was that he'd be with his parents soon, that he would be free, but then again...Dumbledore had told him that he was the last hope for the wizarding world...if he died what would happen to Sirius and Remus? Who would challenge Voldemort? Harry's body jerked unexpectedly and he felt blood in his mouth. He couldn't go yet...he wanted to see Sirius and Remus. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, he couldn't go yet. Harry gripped his wand tightly in his small hand. Six years old or not he had to do something.

He began to pull himself up. Slowly struggling against his own torn body to stand. He used the stone wall as support making his way slowly to the window. He staggered and fell several times, his small frame jarring off the floor painfully each time. Yet each time he got back to his feet and continued. He finally reached the window and hung his arm out it with his wand.

"Igniculus." He whispered, throat sore from screaming in agony as Voldemort had tortured him a second time. Sparks shot out of his wand into the air, staying seconds, before disappearing. "Igniculus." He repeated and would continue through the night.

To the North...

"It's hopeless Professor Dumbledore." A tall man sighed as he, several other Aurors and Dumbledore stood in a dark clearing. "There's no sign of a Death Eater let alone Harry.

"Don't you dare give up." A blonde woman snarled. "I'll hex you till next Tuesday if you do."

"Calm down Li. No one is going to give up." Dumbledore said gently. "We must press on, the longer Harry is in Voldemorts hands, the more I fear we may never find him."

"This is your fault." An angry voice growled. Everyone looked over, and to their great surprise, found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walking at them. "Trusting that son of a Bi-"

"Sirius!" Another woman with short black hair cut him off.

"It's true." He stopped. "You have got a lot of explaining to do _Headmaster_." His grey eyes were glaring something horrible at the old man. How dare he allow his Godson to be taken.

"No one regrets more than I Sirius." Dumbledore said heavily. "And I do take full responsibility for the situation, however now is not the time for this. We must find Harry."

"Right." Remus looked around in the pitch blackness. He thought he had caught something out of the corner of his eye. He blinked but nothing was there. He went to look away but he saw it again.

"Look!" He nearly cried the word. "Sparks!" They all looked to where he was pointing.

"I don't see-" The tall man began but Li cut him off.

"Yes! Red ones, you think, maybe Harry?"

"I'm not going to stand here and guess on it." Sirius pulled out his wand and made for the light immediately.

In The Room...

The darkness of night was not only gathering in the heavens but in Harry's eyes as well. He couldn't stay conscious much longer. He could barely stay on his feet another second. His legs gave way and he fell back onto the floor, smacking his head hard, he yelped. His wand landed next to his extended hand. His sight was fading more now but he thought he could hear something. Was that someone yelling? The cold was over taking his senses now. Something crashed in the corridor. Harry rolled onto his side, trying to reach his wand. Someone screamed, was that a woman? His body was shutting down now, he could no longer see, his feeling was gone. Was that Sirius's voice? His hearing was going, the door burst open, but he was already gone. He couldn't hear the people screaming his name. He couldn't feel the arms grabbing him. He couldn't see the tears in his Godfather's eyes as he crouched over him. Nothing...

"Two Deaths...maybe three if Harry doesn't-"

"Harry will be fine!" Sirius snarled looking over to his cousin. "And that rotten Bastard deserved to die!"

"Sirius,you made it so no one could even recognize the body... you tore him apart-"

"He deserved it." Sirius's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hope you are not defending him after what you saw done to Harry!."

"Of course we wouldn't." Minerva sighed. "I still can not believe Severus was..."

"Don't forget we lost one of our own as well." Moody sighed. "That young Auror girl, Li Satoshi."

"Yes...but not without a good fight. Against Voldemort of all people."

"I can't sit here. I need to be with Harry!" Sirius got to his feet. "I shouldn't be sitting on my backside!"

"Sirius calm down." Remus sighed. "Dumbledore should be back from St. Mungo's soon."

"In fact I am here now." He appeared next to him.

"How's Harry? Is he alright? Can I go see my own Godson now?" Sirius snarled.

"Harry, thank Merlin, will live. Yes you can go see him, but please Sirius, remember that I need you here this evening."

"I am not leaving him there by himself!" He exploded.

"Of course not. I have told the Healers that you will be taking him home. They will give you lengthy instructions and several potions. Once Harry is awake I will speak with him and you. There are things we need to know." Sirius did not acknowledge that the old man had even spoke as he made for the fireplace. He left without looking back. Remus sighed.

"He is angry with me." Dumbledore sighed. "Understandable of course." He looked to Remus. "I know you wish to go as well but I need you for another matter."

"I know." He sighed. "I'm ready." Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I must inform Miss Satoshi's family of her death." Dumbledore nodded to the Weasley's, Minerva, Moody, and Remus and was gone.

"I'll be back shortly." Remus said and he too disappeared.

"Molly...you look awful try to get some sleep before we return. I fear we have a long meeting to get through this evening."

"See you tonight Arthur." Moody growled and they both left leaving Mr. and Mrs Weasley in the living room.

"The kids will be up soon...I'll tend to them Molly, you really should get some rest."

"No Arthur." She smiled weakly to her husband. "If you can do it so can I."

****

Chapter 16: Sirius's Forgiveness

You thought that everything was going to work out now that Harry was saved your wrong. The meeting of the Order commences with more than it's fair chare of surprises. While Harry recovers he ponders the concept of a Horcrux. Plus Bill and Charlie return to Hogwarts while Molly takes the others home for the winter.


	16. Sirius's Forgiveness Sort of

****

Sorry about this guys. I know it's been a bit of a wait but I have been quite busy. I know you don't care but I thought I should apologize. I did say I'd update weekly to bi-weekly.

-Yami no Kogo

Harry was laying in his bed his eyes closed. He was feverish as Sirius tried to pour the strange liquid down his throat without him choking on it. He'd been home only a few hours and Dumbledore wanted to tear him away from his Godson to have some talk or another. He didn't care what that old professor wanted. This was his fault. His fault Harry was taken away, that he was nearly killed, that he was laying here in a feverish nightmare of what ever had happened to him.

He sighed heavily and smoothed Harry's hair away from his forehead to set a cold cloth on it. He didn't know what to do. He was never very good with what had to take place after the battles. The wounded had to be cared for, the dead accounted for, the responsibility taken...what if Harry never recovered? What if something so horrific happened to him that he could never be the same again? Or worse, what if he blamed Sirius? He had promised Harry that he would take care of him, had promised that he'd never let anything happen to him and now...

He shook his head, his heart feeling very heavy as a thousand miserable thoughts made there way through the stunned fog in his mind. Harry was the most important thing in his life how could he have let this happen?

"Sirius..." Harry's very faint voice whispered up from the pillows. Sirius jerked and looked down on the pale face of his godson. His eyes were still closed.

"Harry? Harry are you awake?"

"I hurt." He cried softly.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright I'm here now ok? Nothing is going to get you now."

"I'm sorry." He cried jerking slightly.

"No Harry. No, don't try to move. Don't cry it's alright. This wasn't your fault. Shhh, it was mine. I should have-"

"Sirius." A deep calm voice spoke from behind him. Sirius stiffened slightly and felt anger boil underneath his grief. "Is he awake?"

"Yes." He growled sounding very much like a dog.

"May I speak with him?" Sirius looked back down to Harry who was looking up at him. His startling green eyes shining with tears of pain, a strange dark look in his eyes, and he closed his own.

"Fine." He moved slightly so that Dumbledore could come before Harry. He stared down at the poor boy with guilt in his blue eyes. He was such a fool.

"First off Harry I want to apologize. If I had been a bit more cautious with whom I chose to confide in this would not have happened. It was foolish of me to think that I could trust someone who had once been Voldemort's right hand man so completely, no matter the amount of good he did in my presence." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I also regret having to ask this, as I know you are still in pain and the horrors you have been through still fresh, but I need you to tell me what happened after Snape took you."

Harry swallowed as he started to think back. He could remember everything as though it were still happening, as though he were still in that room being tortured, he made a soft noise and closed his eyes.

"He...hurt me. Used a spell Remus told me..." He took a breath as tears were threatening to fall again. "Crucio. He did it four times..."

"Son of a Bit-"

"Sirius." Dumbledore whispered. "Please continue Harry."

"Exardesco, Sectumsempra, Fervens Glans(burning bullet), I can't remember the others..." He whispered. He was so tired...

"Thank you Harry. You have shown great bravery in reliving that for me." His eyes were burning with a strange power Harry had never seen before.

"I'm sorry." He whispered."

"For what Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking confused.

"I couldn't kill him..." Sirius's eyes widened. "I couldn't even hurt him..."

"Harry...I did not expect you to face Voldemort yet. I was hoping you wouldn't have had to meet him until much later in your life..." He looked to Sirius then back to Harry. "It is a good thing that you could not Harry. At least now. You see Voldemort has other parts of his soul out there. Even if, by some miracle you had vanquished him so young as you are, he would have just returned to power again."

"Parts of his soul?" Sirius whispered. "What the hell?"

"Horcrux. That is what you call a device that harbours a part of your soul. No matter what happens to your body a bit of your soul is left behind to start again. But now is not the time to discuss that. Harry is still not well and I would like him to be fully alert when I explain the theory of a Horcrux to the Order. However, Sirius, I do wish for you to be present downstairs during this one."

Sirius nodded curtly and looked back down to Harry who was losing consciousness again. He could hear Dumbledore's soft foot steps walking towards the door.

"How's Li's husband taking the news?" Sirius spoke up as he stared determinedly at Harry.

"Not well I'm afraid."

"I see..." Dumbledore turned away from the door to stare at his x-pupil.

"Sirius...you know I would never do anything that would put Harry into harms way. No one regrets my decisions more than I." There was silence. He sighed and took the handle.

"Yeah well...you owe Harry a better apology than that sorry excuse for one earlier." He looked over to the Headmaster. "Got it? You owe him not me." Dumbledore nodded, left and Sirius sighed.

"Hang in there kid...I'll be back as soon as I can." And he too left the room.

Remus looked up from the table as Sirius entered shortly after Dumbledore had sat down. He sighed. Apparently he wasn't the only one that felt incredibly guilty about what had happened. They made eye contact and looked away from each other, ashamed that they had allowed Harry to be taken from their own home.

"Now that we are all present I have a few notices and some information. First off Molly has informed me that she will be taking her remaining children home for the winter, as Bill and Charlie are returning to Hogwarts next week." Sirius and Remus looked up quickly after this statement.

"I just think it'll be better for Harry." She sighed. "He's going to be doing a lot of studying and he has to recover...It's for the best."

"Also I have had reports that there may be a breakout from Azkaban soon." The room gasped. "I know, Nicolas informed me that he has his best Auror's on the job. But we will see...and finally once Harry recovers we will have another meeting, unfortunately this one will hold some very grave news. Please see that you are not late when you receive the word."

Everyone nodded.

"Very well." He looked around the room slowly. "You all did very well in the face of this disaster...I would not expect any less from the Order." He stood. "I will say goodnight now."

"Stay for a cuppa." Remus said quickly. Dumbledore looked over to Sirius who was glaring at the table top.

"I think I will pass Remus, but thank you-"

"Oh have a damn cup of tea." Sirius sighed. "You don't have anything too important to be getting to, as the most important thing is already here." Dumbledore smiled slightly. Sirius's way of forgiving someone was quite unique.

****

Crap! I lost my train of thought...sorry guys I know it's really short. I'll update soon with any luck.


	17. Horcrux

Chapter 17

Author Note: I know, I know, it's been ages since I last updated. I have gotten very busy as I'm sure many of you are too. What now that school's back on, jobs, and what not. Anyway this one won't be terribly long, I'm having a hard time deciding where this should go.

Harry was sitting on the end of his bed watching as Sirius paced back and forth in front of him. He was mumbling under his breath about something while looking furiously at the carpet. Harry sighed once more as his Godfather turned on his heel to start the other way again. He really didn't understand what was wrong. Dumbledore had come to the house with everyone before. It wasn't anything knew. Sure they were going to be talking openly about Voldemort's ultimate plans, something to do with splitting his soul, but Dumbledore would stop him. Dumbledore was the only one who could...aside from himself.

Everyone was working their hardest to put things right. The Weasley's absence was more pronounced now as well. Harry didn't have anyone to talk to while his Guardians were busy, which seemed to be all the time now. Remus was rarely ever home now a days, and when he was, Sirius would disappear. He could hear the strain in the voices of the adults when they were over, even McGonagall seemed to lose a bit of her crispness from time to time. Harry shook his head.

"Sirius...are you ok? Can we go down now?"

"In a minute Harry. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About how to fix this mess. There must be something I can do to change his mind."

"Who's?"

"Dumbledore's. He's still positive you have to do this...it can't be damn it. You're just a kid. And now he's going on about Horcrux's."

"I won't have to do it for a while Sirius." He was silent as he stopped for the first time in a 1/2 hour. Sirius sighed heavily and looked over to the small boy.

"Come on then. We'll listen to what exactly a Horcrux is, then berate him." He smiled slightly and made for the door. "The others should be here by now."

So they made their way down the steps, though the den, and into the kitchen. Indeed every one did seem to be there. McGonagall was standing by the stove with Remus making tea, Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table talking with several other wizards Harry didn't know well, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the opposite side of the table. Molly looked a little paler than last Harry had seen her.

"Oh, Harry dear, you're looking much better."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as Sirius steered them that way. They sat down.

"How are things Arthur?"

"Well as can be." He sighed removing his glasses. "Considering." He was rubbing them off with his robe sleeve.

"Yeah I heard. Three more people have disappeared from the ministry. Keep on your toes."

"You don't have to tell me that." He said placing them back on his nose. "Molly hugs me so hard every morning before I leave my ribs are reminding me all day." Sirius smiled slightly.

"You can't blame me Arthur! I'm so worried you'll go to work and, and, Oh god what would I do if you disappeared? If you were caught by You-Know-Who?"

"That would be Voldemort Molly." Dumbledore said clearly. The four looked back to see that everyone had taken their seats and were politely waiting for them to stop chatting. "We are ready then." He looked around the room slowly with a strange look in his eye. He lingered on the man next to him who was missing an eye, but looking burly and set. His wild brown hair hung in filthy mats in front of his face, his one red eye wide and alert. He then looked to Remus, who despite looking young, had grey hair and seemed ill. Then to McGonagall, who had aged a little more in the last few months, though the severe look and aura were still strongly present. Next his eyes came to Sirius who was staring at him determinedly , Arthur who was waiting patently, the strained look on Molly's face, and finally the innocent eyes of Harry.

"Unfortunately I have discovered what Voldemort is trying to do...ultimately." He paused. "He is searching for immortality."

"But...but how? The Elixir is safe isn't it?" A witch asked.

"Yes. Flamel has stored it where Voldemort can never hope to find it."

"Then how?" Arthur asked sharply. "What else could gain him eternal life?"

"A Horcrux." Dumbledore noticed that the only other person in the room that seemed to know what he was talking about was McGonagall. "When a person commits murder a piece of their soul is said to be torn. One can store this part of his soul into an object. Voldemort has been splitting his soul for some time now, and I believe there are six pieces, aside from his actual self."

"So if we kill him..." Growled the filthy man to his right. "he'll just come right back to life?"

"Not exactly. To put it simply he will be a mist. A former hollow of himself. When he tried to kill Harry, he took on that form when his body was destroyed. He couldn't die because not all of his soul was present."

"So what do we do?" Molly whispered.

"Destroy the Horcrux's before Harry faces him. If we can find all of them before that time, then Harry will have a greater chance of permanently defeating him. That is the job of the Order. Find the Horcrux's and destroy them."

"We're clearing the path for Harry then?" Sirius said loudly. "We go out and find these six objects, get rid of them, and leave the rest up to him? By himself?"

"Not exactly Sirius. I would never dream of throwing Harry into a room with Voldemort on his own, but you must remember, he is the only one who can do it. As part of the Order it is not only our duty to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort, but also to protect Harry until he is ready. Voldemort will be trying desperately to kill Harry before he gets to Hogwarts, once he's there the danger will decrease slightly. Voldemort dare not enter the school grounds."

"So, we're his guard?" Remus asked.

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "Do you all understand the importance of finding these objects? If we do not destroy the Horcruxs then we can never vanquish the Dark Lord."

"We understand." Sirius turned slightly in his chair. "But how the hell do we find them?"

"I've already started." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Do you remember you old home Sirius? The one you grew up in?"

"Yes..." Dumbledore's smile seemed to be getting a little bigger.

"Good...you'll be going back."

"What!"

****

End Note: Told you it wouldn't be too long. I think that'll be the first Horcrux...you know I explained in about the locket in my profile and Chapter 11 I think. And the next chapter won't be as heavy, it'll have more humour in it! Oh and I have no idea when I'll be able to update again.


	18. Forgotten Locket

Chapter 18

**Note to Readers: Yo. I know sometimes I forget a few details in my stories and may get ages or names confused but no one is perfect and I really want to get this thing out to you, so forgive my little mistakes. I do what I can to remember the last 17 chapters I've written. Happy Holidays! **

"I hate this place..." Sirius growled as he looked up at the dilapidated old building. The air of age and unrest hung about the doorframe that was declaring Number 12 Grimwauld Place in tarnished burnt letters. Harry looked up at his Godfather as Remus stifled a laugh. The look of utter disgust was on his face as his grey eyes looked over the cobwebs with hatred.

"Are we going to go in Sirius?" Remus asked. "Or stand out here for all the Muggles to stare at?"

"I guess if we have too..." He sounded pained at the very thought, but he reached for the handle non-the-less. He let it swing open with a loud creek and the three of them looked in. It was pitch black as a gust of moulded, rotten, cloth met their noses. Harry quickly covered his with his shirt sleeve.

"You lived here?" He choked as Sirius started inward. "Why?"

"It was cleaner you know." Sirius sounded annoyed. "But even when it was I hated it." Once all inside the door closed and they were left in the darkness. Harry could hear strange noises all around him. The scurrying of many little legs, scratching of claws behind the walls, the sound of small footsteps echoing in some far off part of the house.

"Lumos." Harry raised his wand to get a look around. The floor was thick with dust and droppings of small rodents.

"Nice...you know I think the mice and other creatures have done a better job of this place then my dear old mum." Sirius smiled slightly and headed for the stairs. "Come on we'll start in the sitting room."

"Why there?" Remus asked.

"Dumbledore said to start were there were loads of old trinkets. The sitting room was my parents trophy room. That's were they showed all their friends what good little Dark Wizards we were..."

"Your parents were dark?"

"Yeah...idiots." The stairs creaked heavily under their footsteps. The house had long lost it's ability to accommodate occupants with ease. Under each step it groaned, creaked, objected as it assaulted their noses with dust bunnies and foul smells from under the floor boards.

"This is it." Remus was looking around the room. Dark dank curtains were hanging on the windows, rotting by the looks of it, some dead furry beast was huddled in the corner, and the sound of evil cackling told the presence of Doxys. "Harry, stay away from those curtains." Harry looked over to his professor with a look that clearly stated "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Come on let's get started!" Sirius suddenly looked happier. "I always wanted to through this load of garbage away!" He whipped out a trash bag from his pocket and snapped it open. "Family Heirlooms, meet your doom!" He cackled, hands held on either sighed, as lightening crashed around him.

"I think he needs some fresh air." Harry said statically from behind his shirt sleeve.

"Good idea." Remus sighed moving toward the window with caution as Sirius began to dance around the many shelves, shoving item after item into the bag with glee.

"Be sure to check each item Sirius. Dumbledore said it would probably be something small, something that would be important to Him."

"Yeah, yeah!" Sirius grabbed a snuff box from the shelf and made to toss it in when Remus wrenched the window open. "What the blazes?"

"Harry was right. If we don't get some air in here we're all gonna suffocate."

"Alright, alright, fresh air, yeah, now help me toss this shi- I mean help me search."

They were really getting into the swing a things come 2 o'clock that afternoon, nearly everything had been thrown out after close inspection, the only thing left to sort through was a tall glass cabinet. Sirius made for it with a bounce in his step, Remus along side him, who despite his earlier attitude, was quite enjoying this. Harry stood back, covered from head to toe in dust and watched as the two adults started to toss the contents onto the floor to search through there. A loud tink caught Harry's ear and he looked to see what it was.

A large silver locket was shimmering a few feet away from a picture of Sirius's father. Curious he reached out for it, when another hand came into few, not Sirius's, not Remus's, it wasn't even human. He looked up into the face of the most bizarre creature, snatched the locket, and yelped as he jumped back. The creature yelped too and made for the door.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" Sirius's voice bellowed making Harry look at him in surprise. Sirius was looking very murderous. "Kreacher..." He hissed. "How nice to see you again. Still alive."

"Kreacher thought Master was gone, sir..."

"I'm sure you did."

"Sirius?" Remus questioned.

"Oh, you've never met my mothers slave did you Remus? Meet Kreacher the family house elf."

"House elf?" Harry questioned.

"They are magical beings Harry. They serve wizards...most are, well-"

"Most are treated very well and keep themselves clean." Sirius spat. "Out of here Kreacher, stay away from this room, got it?"

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed after the spell was lifted and made for the door muttering. "Master thinks he can show up and through his mothers things away, Kreahcer will save them."

"Nutters." He breathed turning back to the cabinet. "Shall we continue Remus? Harry why don't you go sit on the couch? We're almost done now." Harry nodded and made for the couch. He sat and stared at the cold silver piece in his hand. It looked normal enough. He tried to open it, prying at the sides, but they wouldn't give.

"Harry, grab me that trash bag will you?" Remus's voice was muffled because his head was merged in the cabinet. Harry pocketed the locket and hopped off the couch, intent on asking Sirius about the locket after he got the trash bag.

"Ai!" Sirius jumped to his feet, grabbed Rem by the arm and threw Harry over his shoulder, diving behind the couch.

"What the blazes are you-"

"Down Remmy!" Sirius shouted shoving his face into the musty carpet, and Harry into Rem's back, while he flattened himself on top of them. The sound of something exploding was the next thing they heard, and a considerable amount of heat after that, followed by a light shower of debris.

"That was close." Sirius sighed.

"Mffle, mumf-" Remus finally managed to jerk his face from the carpet, making Sirius's hand slip off his hair, sending him into the carpet face first. "What is wrong with you Sirius?" He snapped.

"Ow! Damn it Remus!" Sirius jumped off of the both of them rubbing his nose with tears in his eyes. "Are you trying to break my beautiful nose?"

"You're nose! What about my life! Being suffocated into your carpet isn't exactly the way I envisioned my death!"

"Um...what was that?" Harry interrupted them.

"That? That was my father. He always told us to stay out of his stuff or their would be hell to pay. Forgot until I saw the Exploding charm on that box. Good thing the old codgers dead eh?" He smiled a bit. "Still...I wonder what was in that box?"

"We'll never know now." Remus sighed. "Nor about anything else that was in there." He looked over the couch to look at the charred and blacked area that was once a cabinet. "Dumbledore's going to have our heads you know that right?" He looked over to Sirius statically.

"There was nothing in there Voldemort would stuff his soul into anyway." He shrugged. "I mean seriously, what would he want with this junk? Not even Regulus would be daft enough to bring a piece of Voldemort home."

"Or wise enough?" Remus questioned.

"What? Like he was a spy or something?" Sirius growled under his breath. "He was an idiot who served Voldemort Rem...he didn't have the courage to turn spy, they killed him remember? When things got to hot for him he tried to get out."

"Yeah...your right." Remus sighed. "Shall we start on a different room now?"

"Lovely." An amused voice sounded.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore." Harry said happily. "We're cleaning!"

"Goodness, is that was you call cleaning? Blowing the items to the moon?" He was smiling, blue eyes twinkling. "I take it that you did not find the object I was hoping for?"

"Not in this room."

"This would be the only room it was in Sirius. I did an extensive background before I sent you here."

"Then it was blown up." Sirius sighed. "Destroyed, nothing to worry about."

"Something tells me that would be too easy." Remus sighed.

"Indeed, a Horcrux would not be destroyed so easily Sirius." His twinkling blue eyes gazed at the some odd trash bags around the room. "Did you perhaps throw it out in your...enthusiasm?"

"Nah." Sirius waved his hand. "Old Voldie wouldn't put his soul in any of that junk. You said it would be of importance to him right? That was just old family junk."

"I see...then someone may have gotten here before us." He sighed. "It was worth a try however...probably one of your lovely cousins Sirius."

"Now what do we do?" Remus asked.

"Turn our attention to another Horcrux...we will dwell on this one later. Besides Harry looks as though he could do with a bath and some food, come."

Harry followed after them quickly forgetting the locket in his pocket. He was focusing on his stomach now and a warm bath. Besides he'd remember when he got home and give it to them then. Where was the harm in that, after all it was just a locket, right?

**Whoo hoo! Holy cows I got a chapter in for you lot! Chapter 19 coming soon!**


	19. Seven Denominations

**Hey! I'm not sure how long it's been exactly, but here's chapter 19! I requested today off so I could get some stuff done! Hope you like! Oh and to GGEgirl...cough Sirius belongs to me, and if all you have is 12 pictures of him you have a long way to go before you catch up to my 367 pictured shrine sweetie. Good to know someone else out there thinks highly of him though. Smiles**

**Chapter 19; Seven Denominations**

Harry woke with a start a few mornings after his trip to Sirius's old home. People were shouting downstairs...the only person he recognized was his Godfather though. What was going on now? Ever since school had started there seemed to be arguments every morning. Sitting up, he stretched and yawned, then made to get up. As his barefoot touched the cold floor there was a loud bang and the whole house shook. Startled Harry ran for the door, tripping on a pair of jeans, he landed face first into the floor.

"Ow." He mumbled rubbing his nose to look back on what he tripped over. The pants, that were crumbled in mocking way, had something shiny poking out of the pocket. He cocked his head to the side wondering what could possible be in his pants that could make them shine like that. "Oh yeah!" He reached back and pulled out the locket. The silver as cold as the day he had found it. "I forgot about this-" \\BOOM/

Harry tore out of his room, the locket clutched in his small hand, he flew down the stairs stopping quickly in the front room. Sirius was standing near the fireplace, winded with smudged cheeks, while Remus stood beside him. Harry turned his eyes to the opposite side of the room, Dumbledore was standing there looking as though nothing had happened.

"Just as I thought." He sighed. "This isn't working, I should get back to the school."

"Wait, one more try Dumbledore! Let's have it one more time!"

"No Sirius!" Remus snapped. "It's just not here. We should move on like Dumbledore said days ago. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Remus is right Sirius. I should have listened to myself as well. We will have to give up on this particular Horcrux for now. Good morning Harry."

"Good morning, is Sirius in trouble again?"

"What do you mean again!" Sirius snapped. "I don't get in trouble that often!"

"Yes you do." Remus snorted.

"What was that?" Sirius snapped turning to him quickly.

"Nothing." He sighed looking bored.

"Um...I found this." Harry said extending his hand. "Is it yours Sirius?" The three grown adults stared at the trinket in his hand. Sirius's eyes got wide and his mouth fell open, Remus looked as though his legs were going to give out, but the strangest response was from Dumbledore. His eyes were staring at the trinket as though it were the only thing in the world that existed at this point in time.

"Where..." Dumbledore whispered reaching his hand out to take it. "Did you-" A huge green light ripped through the air, Harry screamed as he felt his body being hurled backwards, he hit the wall hard.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted. The light was gone, Dumbledore too had been knocked back, though he managed a more graceful landing.

"Wait Sirius!" Dumbledore shouted. "Don't go near him. Harry are you alright?"

"Y-yes." He winced. "What happened?"

"I am sorry Harry, I should have realised sooner that I would not be able to touch it. Forgive my lack of intelligence."

"It's ok." Harry got off the floor, locket still in hand. "What is it?"

"That my dear boy...is a Horcrux."

"Let go of it now Harry!" Sirius snapped. "Drop it!" Harry dropped it as though it were something disgusting.

"Pick it back up Harry." Dumbledore sighed looking over to Sirius. "Your Godfather isn't thinking clearly at the moment. I can not touch it because Voldemort has put an extremely powerful protection around it to keep me from destroying it." He smiled. "Please give it to Sirius." Everyone stared at him.

"What exactly am I going to do with it then, eh?" Sirius asked annoyed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I would have never thought of Regulus to have come up with this on his own."

"What?" Sirius sounded more annoyed.

"Your dear little brother Sirius, has left a present for you."

"Come again?"

"Regulus was not merely a coward who joined Voldemort, then chickened out. He was in fact a very resourceful spy...of course I did not learn this until it was too late, but then again I have a habit of missing the finer points. That locket should only be able to be touched by Voldemort, Regulus overrode that particular obstacle so that members of the Black Family could touch it as well."

"Um, Harry isn't mine." Sirius pointed out. "We aren't blood relatives."

"You are forgetting that when Voldemort attacked Harry he transferred a bit of himself into the boy. The locket will not harm him or you. But since Harry is far to young to know how to destroy it, or even have the resources to do so, you will do it. Regulus went through a lot of trouble to get that locket out of the cave my sources tell me it should still be in."

"Wait. You are saying that Regulus left this for Sirius? Then why didn't he tell Sirius he was a spy?"

"Would you have listened Sirius?" Dumbledore looked over to him seriously. "You hated your family...you couldn't stand them, ran away when you were 15, I don't even think you saw your brother once since then had you?" Sirius shook his head looking a little sad.

"That little idiot." He sighed.

"Um..." They all looked back to Harry. "If you break that does that mean Voldemort will be destroyed?"

"No. It's only one of the seven in existence. Once all of the Seven, excluding Voldemort himself, are destroyed then he will have run out of time. He can be killed and we do not have to worry about him returning."

"Idiot." Sirius sighed. "Damn him. Fine, I'll destroy this piece of trash."

"It'll take a lot out of you Sirius, I would like to stand watch while you do so." Sirius nodded gravely and made for the back door.

"You best stay here Harry." Remus told him. Harry nodded and watched the three men retreat. Were they going to do it in the backyard? Apparently so. Harry sat on the couch and waited. Surely there would be some kind of repercussion from destroying a piece of Voldemort? Would he even feel it? Could he feel it? Just as Harry started to ponder weather you could feel a piece of your soul being destroyed once it was separated from the body, he heard a horrible hissing noise, then Sirius shout something.

Harry felt a horrendous pain in his chest, as though something was trying to rip out of him. He fell off the couch, trying hard to recapture air to his lungs, his vision was going black...but he could see something. Was that Voldemort? He was touching his chest, looking curious, as though he had felt something but wasn't sure. Then the red eyes looked over to him.

"Was that you little Harry? Did you just hurt me?" He hissed with a horrible smile on his face. "Did you find my soul?" His scar flared and he knew no more.

**Dudes! Not bad...I'm not sure though, let me know eh? Chapter 20 should be up sometime during spring break, as that will be the next day I get off. Ta!**


	20. Living Horcrux? Part one

**Author's note: Hey! Long time no write. It's been ages! Sorry about this, I've been dreadful with deadlines on this thing. So here goes, no clue what I'm going to write though...**

**Chapter 20: A living Horcrux? Part One**

"Did you find my soul?" Harry felt a sharp pain in his head. Things seemed to be swirling; a darkness gnawing at his insides... "Did you find my soul?" Harry lifted a heavy hand and felt his head, it burned, god it burned. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a strange field. The fog circling him was an eerie blue, the moon high in the air cast shadows across the ground, and he had no idea where he was.

"Did you find my soul?" The deep voice repeated again. Harry jumped to his feet and spun around. There was nothing there. No one was in sight, not even a tree. It was just vast nothing ness and fog. "Did you hurt me Harry? Did you find my soul?"

"Go away!" Harry yelled into the tall grass. "Go away and leave me alone!" An eerie laugh was wafting toward him, low at first, but getting louder with every second. "Stop it!" Harry's voice was rising too but in panic. The laugh continued to get louder, more malicious. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" He screamed.

"Did you _have_ my soul Harry?"

"No! Go away, I didn't, I didn't find anything!"

"Harry?"

"Go away!"

"Harry!" Harry was grabbed by his shoulders and jerked.

"Go away!" Harry screamed and flung out his hand. It connected with someone, hard. There was an umpf and he was let go of. His eyes snapped open as he scrambled back from whomever had grabbed him. As his mind adjusted to his surroundings he saw Remus fallen back onto his rear end in front of him with a hand print on his face. Sirius was being held up by Dumbledore, his godfather looked near dead, very pale, with the remnants of a bloody nose. Yet even under all that the look of worry was prominent on his face. Dumbledore too looked a little worried as Harry continued to stare at them in a semi horrified way.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked ignoring the stinging in his own cheek.

"You, you, where did Voldemort go? He was here! I heard him!"

"Voldemort was not here Harry." Dumbledore said clearly. "What happened?"

"I, I swear Dumbledore! I saw him, I heard him! He asked me if I found his soul! He was laughing at me, he wouldn't stop!" Harry was starting to panic severely now.

"It's ok Harry." Sirius crocked. "That Son of a- cough he's not here." Harry took a moment to take in his Godfather more closely.

"Are you ok Sirius!" He jumped to his feet and ran over to him, Sirius's state adding to the small boys overwhelming panicked state.

"I'm fine Harry." He gave a harsh laugh. "Just a bit of extensive magic is all." He held out his hand. The remnants of the locket were in it. The shiny silver had turned black and the middle had been blown out. No longer a handsome locket. "See? I killed a piece of him for you. I'm not going to let Voldemort anywhere near you." He nearly dropped and Remus jumped to his feet to help Dumbledore steady him.

"We need to get you to bed Sirius. You're ready to drop from exhaustion."

"Wait." He looked down to Harry. "Are you alright kiddo?" He looked seriously at Harry. "Did anything happen to you while we were outside?" Harry looked into his Godfathers blue eyes. Though he were extremely tired after destroying a piece of Voldemort he still worried over him. Harry shook his head. Sirius was right Voldemort wasn't here. He was safe...what ever had happened didn't matter. It was probably just a reaction from his kidnapping was all?

"I'm fine Sirius. I just fell asleep I think." He smiled slightly. "Remus said bed." And Harry lead the way upstairs. Dumbledore watched him retreat with something in his eyes. A glow that clearly stated he was going to have a talk with that boy once Sirius was in bed and Remus occupied with tea.

Harry crawled on top of his bed with a thick book Remus had sent him to read. It was nearly 6 and now that his stomach was full from dinner, and Sirius's snores were filling his ears, it was time to study. He propped his pillow against the headboard and sat cross-legged against it. Flopping the large book open, he sighed, and started to read. Tonight's subject was _Advanced Counter Curses, to be Preformed without Speech_. Riveting subject. That was sarcasm. Anyway... Harry was just drifting off in the mouldy words when a tap came at his door. He had no clue who that could be, as Sirius was currently dead to the world and Remus was absorbed in a book downstairs with his evening tea.

"Um...come in?" He questioned. His draw dropped when he recognized the long white beard. "Professor Dumbledore? I thought you went home?"

"My dear boy, I have not been home in nearly thirty years." He chuckled. "My brother Aberforth simply won't have it. Strange things to do with goats if truth be told." Harry cocked his head to the side confused. "I am a busy man Harry and I have many homes, this being one of them so technically...I am home." He smiled and Harry only looked more confused. "Never mind that. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry replied as the old man sat at the end of the bed.

"You look bored out of your skull...that must be one of Remus's books?" Harry nodded. "Sirius has a much more fascinating taste in school subjects do you not agree?" Harry nodded again. He certainly did. With Sirius teaching him he learned curses and hexes, ways to get revenge on bullies, and things you could do to trick any adult. With Remus it was always reading...reading and writing. Nothing hands on.

"Did you want something Sir?" Harry asked.

"What would make you think that Harry?" He asked curiously looking at the boy's large green eyes. He could see his reflection in them and noted that he had a rather large nose.

"Cuz you always tug at the cord of your robe when you want to say something. You do it a lot when Sirius won't shut up." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Right you are Harry." He smiled. "I did want something." Harry merely continued to stare at him as though telling him to continue. "You did not fall asleep earlier today did you?"

"No." Harry knew there was no point in lying to this man. He knew everything.

"I didn't think so." He sighed looking much older. "What did you feel Harry?"

"A pain...then I saw Voldemort."

"Did he speak?" Harry nodded. "And what did he say?"

"He asked if it was me that hurt him...and if I found his soul."

"When did you feel this pain?"

"Right after Sirius spoke in the back garden." Harry was playing with his fingers. "Dumbledore sir...please don't tell them." Harry turned his innocent eyes up to the old man. "Sirius and Remus I mean. Do they have to know?"

"Not this time Harry." He sighed. "Do you recall what this pain felt like?"

"Like something was being torn from me...but didn't make it." Dumbledore's blue eyes bored into Harry's, a piercing look that Harry didn't like at all, it was far scarier than any look he had received. "Sir?"

"Harry...I need to do a little research and if I am correct in my findings I am going to need your help very soon. Is that alright with you?" Harry nodded. "Very well." Dumbledore stood and made for the door turning back to Harry he spoke.

"Get some sleep Harry...you are not enjoying that book in the slightest." And he was gone. Harry blinked. What in the world was all of that about?

**Arg! Damn it I can't think of anything else for this chapter! I'm just winging it remember! Anyway not too bad I guess let me know what you think. I will of course update again but I won't say when cuz I don't know!**


	21. Living Horcrux? Part 2

**Author's Note: Alright this time I will apologise. There was really no reason for me to wait so long to put up a new chapter. So sorry. I'm not exactly sure how this one is going to go but here it is.**

**Chapter 21: A Living Horcrux? Part Two**

The morning sun shone brightly through the dark curtains. So brightly in fact, that the boy who could usually sleep through the morning light, was awoken by it. Yawning and stretching he sat up and looked around the room in a fog. His tousled black hair clung to the right side of his face, his bright green eyes dim with sleep, while his pale torso exposed to the chill air.

"Ig." He sighed swinging his legs over the bedside so he could get out. He couldn't remember why he felt so bad, why his body didn't want to move, or his eyes wanted to open. He made his way slowly from his room to the bathroom, pondering his strange numbness, when Sirius exited the bathroom. Harry stopped to stare at the grown man in front of him. He was clad in nothing but a light blue towel around his waist, his long black hair was wet and clinging to his back and shoulders, with a look that clearly stated he was annoyed.

"Damn it Remus!" He shouted down the stairs with out notice for Harry. "Where's the hot water?!"

"What?" Remus's voice echoed up the stairs followed by his footsteps. As he came into few looking politely puzzled Sirius started in on him.

"I was in the middle of a nice hot shower, mind you I said _hot_, and suddenly it was like revenge of the Ice Queen! What the hell?"

"Good morning Harry." Remus smiled slightly at the boy completely ignoring Sirius. "Did you sleep ok?" Harry nodded numbly.

"Hey Harry." Sirius flashed a smile at him before rounding back to Rem. "Well?"

"Well what? You used up all the hot water for the morning. It'll take at least 6 hours to bring it back up."

"We're wizards for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes. _We're _wizards. I believe you have a wand yes? Try using it, and before shouting at me to fix something, use your brain next time as well." He turned to head back down the stairs. "Morning tea Harry?"

"Yeah. Be down in a minute." Rem retreated and Sirius looked down to Harry.

"Bit of a know it all isn't he?" And he headed back into the bathroom. Harry turned back to his room. He'd take a shower later. Once there he got dressed and made his way downstairs. His body was almost feeling normal again.

Remus was standing by the table pouring tea, Harry noted instead of the usual 3 cups, there were four. He took his usual spot facing the large glass doors and accepted the cup.

"Who's coming over?"

"Did you forget?" Remmy sat down and brought the cup to his mouth and hesitated. "McGonagall's coming back this morning to finish your test."

_Oh...that's right. I forgot._ Harry sighed and slumped in his chair a little. Rem chuckled.

"Don't look so bummed. I'm surprised you forgot after what you went through last night. It's not easy to be tested for hidden objects in the body."

"Yeah." Sirius growled coming into the room. "And if that Son of a cough hid a Horcrux in your body that's just one more reason for me to kill him." He sat down and took the cup of tea. "Good thing today's the last day for this, nice of McGonagall to take time out of her busy school schedule to take a peek at you."

"Of course I would take time of my busy schedule Sirius!" Came a crisp voice from the living den. McGonagall entered the room looking stern as always. "Unlike some people in this room I do have a sense of responsibility. Or need I remind you of your 6th year Sirius?" She asked accepting the cup from Remus. "When you took the whole of my class to Hagrid's for a game of Hippogriff Hopping?" She eyed him sternly but a faint light of amusement shimmered behind the rim of her glasses. Harry snorted into his cup.

"What's Hippogriff Hopping?" He asked curiously looking at his Godfather.

"A bloody good time is what!" He howled. "You start with-"

"Sirius please." Remus sighed. "You have taught Harry enough mischief to last him two life times, refrain from adding this to the bill, hm?"

"Yes." McGonagall sat at the table. "After tea Harry we will finish up. Just one last spell to perform. I mean to say if The Dark Lord did place an object within your body, that contained a piece of his soul, it would be very good indeed to find it and expel it from you."

"And if it's not there?" Sirius asked. "What does that mean? I mean why would Harry feel pain and see Voldemort every time something big happens? When we destroy the Horcrux's or when Old Voldie is in a particularly nasty mood?"

"I don't really know what the alternative is Sirius." McGonagall replied.

"The alternative..." Everyone looked back as Dumbledore appeared by the glass doors checking his pocket watch. "...is to horrible to imagine. So let us hope we do find an object inside Harry."

Harry stood in the den looking uncomfortable. There was something about a grown witch, especially this witch, pointing her wand at you that made him particularly nervous. Her stern eyes were narrowed as they searched his body for any imperfection. Her arm held true and straight, the tip of the wand pointing at the centre of his chest, face resolute.

"I will not lie to you." She began. "This _is_ going to hurt." Harry nodded as he swallowed. His eyes looked to his Godfather, whom by all definitions of the word, looked pissed. Remus was looking...well Remus like. Dumbledore had a sombre look on his face, his blue eyes caught Harry's, they bore into him. And suddenly Harry didn't feel quite so scared, and that's when it hit him, a pain that made his chest contract.

Electric blue lights were surging around his body, reaching in now and again, returning with nothing. He yelped as the lights whooshed in and out of his chest, a white mist was gathering around him now too, the lights dieing, the mist starting to glitter. Harry blinked. He suddenly felt oblivious. He had no idea where he was, who he was, just a vast white. No sound, or smell, nothing. Then suddenly he was back. The smell of Sirius rug in his nose and the now all to familiar feeling of pain and exhaustion. Sirius pulled him up onto his knees.

"You alright Harry?" He sounded worried.

"W-what happened?"

"Nothing." McGonagall replied, her crisp tone wakening him more. "The spell did exactly what it was suppose to do."

"Did you get anything out?" Harry looked at her as she shook her head. Sirius and Remus were looking at Harry, who looked confused. "Then...then what's wrong with me?" They all looked to Dumbledore.

The old man looked ancient as he sighed and removed his glasses from his face. He raised his head with a great breath and closed his eyes as he exhaled. At that moment Harry understood why so many people respected this man. Not only did he look ancient, but wise, noble, and oddly enough, powerful.

"We need to have a meeting...very soon." He placed the glasses back on. "Sirius, tomorrow morning, first thing, I want everyone present." Sirius nodded at him.

"Dumbledore!" A voice shouted and several pops resonated through the room. Arthur was the first to reach him. "It's happened again! I just heard it come into the Ministry, another body!" Dumbledore straightened looking angry.

"Sirius, Remus, I want you to stay close to the fireplace until I send word." They nodded. "Minerva, return to the school immediately."

"Of course." She nodded and was gone.

"Do not leave this house Harry, do you understand me?" Dumbledore asked. "Do not leave your guardians sides for a second."

"Yes sir." He nodded and they were gone. Harry looked up to Sirius then over to Remus. "Who do you think-"

"The one in charge of the Corridor last night was Helms..." Remus sighed. "You don't think they got her do you?"

"Probably. But I tell you she wouldn't have gone out without a good fight."

"What do you think Dumbledore wants to tell us?" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he leaned back into the couch. "More bad news like always I suppose."

"He definitely did not look happy." Remus sighed. "It's never good when he sighs like that." He looked over to Harry. "Should we do something then? Practice maybe?"

"Practice what?" Sirius asked. "Harry hasn't recovered fully from being kidnapped, so we can't continue the Animigus thing for a while, not until his body has completely recovered."

"And Dumbledore is in charge of his Legilimens lessons..." Remus was looking thoughtful. "Have you read anything lately Harry?"

"No." He said truthfully starting to feel miserable again. "I haven't really been able to get my mind on it."

"It's alright." Sirius smiled. "You deserve a nice long break anyway. As soon as Dumbledore gives us the word how about a ride on the bike?"

"Sirius you know we can't let Harry outside of the protection. Not anymore. Snape surely would have told Voldemort about your rides with him. They'll be looking for him and you know it."

"Damn it..." Silence reigned for a while. Nothing but the sound of them breathing and an occasional sigh from Remus. He wanted a cup of tea but he felt it best to stay in the living room with Sirius and Harry, after all Dumbledore had told them to stay by the fire. Just as Sirius was about to tell him to go get a cuppa, after Remus's 57th sigh, the fire glowed and the three of them jumped.

"They didn't get the object!" It was Arthur's face. "But Helms and Goyle are dead."

"Goyle?" Remus looked confused.

"It looks as though the Dark Lord is losing patience with his own followers. There was something in Goyle's pocket though."

"What?" They asked in unison. Arthur held up a picture and the three men stared at it. It was old, the edges frayed and the phot it's self stained yellow, a pretty woman with thick blonde curls and chubby cheeks was smiling at them. She looked as though she weighed a healthy sum but bore it well as she waved merrily in a yellow and black period dress, far older than anything any of them had ever seen. "Who is that?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno, it's the back that Dumbledore seemed interested in." He turned it over on the other side two words were scribbled.

_Gold Cup_

Ha!! If your good and know the books well you already know who that is and what the gold cup is!! If not wait for Chapter 22!


	22. Living Horcrux? Part 3

**A/N: Ha bet you weren't expecting this huh? Two chapters in two days? I'm on top of things this week!!!**

**Chapter 22: Living Horcrux? Part 3**

"Gold cup?" Sirius repeated hours later as they sat at the kitchen table. The bedlam that had occurred after the initial message was massive. There had been so many people in and out of the house with so many different things to say, some hysteric others pissed, that there was no chance of any of them making sense out of it. Dumbledore had showed up for maybe two seconds to tell them the meeting was going to be at 6 in the morning and had left. "What's so exciting about a bloody cup?"

"Who knows." Remus sighed looking into his teacup. "But if we have to be up at 6 don't you think we should be entertaining the thought of going to bed?" Sirius looked up at the clock, midnight.

"I guess." He shrugged but didn't feel tired at all. He had a foreboding feeling about tomorrow.

"Harry's fast asleep..." Remus began. "...I don't like the thought of what Dumbledore is going to tell us tomorrow. I don't think Harry's to keen on it either." He brushed the hair out of his eyes with a sigh. "Come on...we've been working too hard as it is. Let's just get some sleep." They both got to their feet and made for their respective bedrooms. Neither slept a wink, but pondered the different shapes on their ceilings instead, maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad...

The most amusing thing about six am is how odd everyone looks when they've been sleep deprived. Indeed most present weren't even out of their pyjama's yet. Harry looked by far the funniest though, he was half passed out on the table top, eyes barely open. His large shirt dangling over the fingers of his left arm as it hung lifeless from the table, the right arm curled around his head as a makeshift pillow.

"Harry...up boy-o" Sirius nudged him slightly as Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table. Harry sat up groggily and looked over to Dumbledore with little interest. At six in the morning the only interest he had was in his bed.

"My apologies for having you all up at this unfortunate hour." He nodded slightly to everyone. "However it is extremely necessary to do so. Since there is no point in beating about the bush I shall jump right into the point of this meeting. I have told you before that Voldemort has made 6 Horcrux's aside from himself."

"Up until now we only had a slight idea what the objects may be, one which has already been destroyed, the locket that Sirius had in his boyhood home. The other five have eluded us until now. Though I do not know where they are at this precise moment, save two, I do know _what_ they are." He looked around the room slowly. "Voldemort has always had a fascination with the founders of Hogwarts, especially his ancestor Salazar Slytherin, and I now have proof that he has hidden a piece of his soul in an object that was special to each of them."

"You mean a heirloom of the Founders?" Remus spoke up.

"Precisely Remus." Dumbledore nodded slightly to him. "Before I get too far into that particular arena I would like to point out the other two objects. The first of course was the locket I mentioned earlier, the second being Nagini." There was a whispering between each other at this statement. "It has come to my attention that since his resurrection, the snake has stayed very close to him, has even fed him when he was in dire need. It also explains why Harry sees things from a floor view when he has his nightmares of the Department of Mysteries."

"So we have to kill a snake?" A tall blonde boy questioned. "How hard could that be?"

"Do not become full of yourself Adrian." McGonagall warned. "Remember never judge a creature by it's appearance. I highly doubt the Dark Lord would have an ordinary snake for a pet."

"Too true Minerva, even I do not know the exact properties that the snake possesses, but she is indeed not an ordinary one." Dumbledore looked around the room again as though assessing what should be said next.

"Well?" Sirius snapped. "What are these Heirlooms then?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Very well Sirius. Thanks to the picture we took from Goyle's body last night I was able to confirm my theory that Voldemort did indeed hide his soul in the Founders Heirlooms. The picture you all saw was that of Helga Hufflepuff. And as it stated on the back, her golden cup is now a Horcrux."

"Wait, I've seen a picture on the 5th floor of her, the cup was in the background!" A plump witch spoke up. "But it would be impossible to find it now."

"Not impossible Heidi, just difficult."

"Any idea where it's at?" Flitwick asked. "Any at all Albus?"

"Unfortunately not yet. I am hoping to find something out this evening."

"What are the rest?" McGonagall looking curious.

"The Ring of Salazar Slytherin is the next. I do know where this one is located though I have not decided on a way to go about getting it. It is in a difficult location indeed."

"Well at least we know where's it's at." Sirius smirked. "Better get a move on it though or old Voldie's gonna get it before we do."

"Voldemort is not aware of it's location." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Which I am sure has gotten him rather upset."

"Good." Sirius growled. "It's about time someone irked him a bit."

"The next Horcrux is the silver bowl of Rowena Ravenclaw. You may also recall this portrait in the hall on the 5th floor Adrian. The object however isn't exactly a bowl, but an old version of a Pensive, empty now of Rowena's thoughts but still priceless to us. Voldemort is unaware that it is indeed a pensive so he has no hopes in finding it."

"And Griffindor's?" Remus asked. Dumbledore sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. Everyone immediately tensed. It was never good when he sighed like that. He removed his glasses and began to clean them on his sleeve.

"Griffindor's would have been his jewel encrusted sword but that has been sealed in the sorting hat for centuries...I searched for years for anything of Godric's, anything at all, but all his possessions were either destroyed or sealed away in Hogwarts. All save one he could not hide nor would anyone suspect." He placed the glasses back on his face and brought his magnifying eyes up to the group. "His bloodline."

"But there aren't any Griffindor's left Albus." Minerva whispered. "They all died out."

"Unfortunately they did not. They merely changed their name."

"What did they change it too?" Aiden could barely speak as he asked.

"Potter." He looked over to Harry. "A great seer was born into the Griffindor family and foretold of an evil that would destroy they world using the founders names. At this they immediately changed their name so to protect the future."

"But the Dark Lord had to know who the Potter's were! He destroyed the whole family, everyone but little Harry."

"Voldemort was not aware of the linage at all actually. He destroyed them merely because they were a powerful wizarding line." He looked over to Harry. "I know this is much to take in Harry, on top of everything else that you have heard and that has happened to you, but you are the last remaining blood relative to Godric Griffindor."

"So?" Sirius sounded annoyed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Don't you see Sirius?" Albus looked around the room, and it appeared that no one knew what he was talking about. "I told you at the beginning. The only thing left of Griffindor's was his bloodline." It took a moment but slowly it dawned on them. Sirius looked as though someone had slapped him, Remus was looking terrified, and the others were staring open-mouthed at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked looking uncomfortable.

"Harry, you are the final Horcrux." Dumbledore said sadly. Harry looked over to him. He was what? "Of course Voldemort has no idea that you are, thus why he continues to try and kill you."

"But...but I'm not evil!" Harry panicked.

"Of course your not." He sighed setting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But if you're gonna destroy every one of them...then-then you're gonna have to k-kill me to!" Tears were gathering as Harry got very scared.

"No we aren't!" Sirius snarled. "No, Dumbledore there has to be a way around this! Something-" At this point the whole room exploded with objections and scenarios. There had to be another way!

"Silence!" Dumbledore, though old, made his voice heard and the room went silent. All except for Harry's crying. "Harry...I would never dream of killing you or asking anyone else to do so." Harry looked up to him. "This is just a minor set back. I will find a way to get the Horcrux out of you, it is not doing any damage to you, nor can it turn you evil. That decision lies with you alone."

"It was an accident that you even became one at all. Voldemort certainly has no idea that you are. I am guessing that when he tried to kill you and it backfired, that his soul split one final time. One piece lodging itself into you, the other escaping to some unknown area. Even though he has returned to power he can not collect the bits of his soul that are dispersed across this country and make his whole again." He smiled slightly and everyone looked confused.

"However there is some good coming out of this situation."

"What the hell could be good about Harry being a Horcrux!" Sirius exploded.

"He can see Voldemort. He knows what he is doing, when something is going to happen, he even knows what is happening at the Department of Mysteries. Harry is a spy with out Voldemort knowing so."

"But couldn't he use Harry back?" Minerva whispered.

"That is precisely why it is extremely important for you to learn Legilimens Harry." He turned to the frightened child and felt very bad for him. "Your lessons are going to get harder Harry, much harder, but you have to learn this do you understand?" Harry nodded silently.

"I-I don't want to be a H-Horcrux!" He cried and Sirius grabbed him and held him to his chest. "I don't want to die!"

"Oh...Harry, your not gonna die!" Sirius didn't know what to do with him. He wasn't exactly a pro at raising children. "It's ok. Dumbledore said he was going to find a way to fix it." Sirius looked over to the older man. "Right?"

"If there is a way...yes I will find it Harry." He looked the boy in the eyes. "There is nothing for you to worry about Harry. I promise you. Just put it from your mind right now." Harry nodded slowly but clung to Sirius's robe tighter as he buried his face into it.

"I think that is enough for now." Dumbledore stood. "Sirius, Remus, I will return this evening to speak with you both. In light of the circumstances you are both relieved of your duties today." He looked to the group. "Please everyone, return to your respective homes, and or, places of work." They nodded and were gone. Dumbledore set his hand on Harry's head.

"I know it is hard Harry but I believe in you." He smiled gently at the boy and disappeared.

"Damn it." Sirius sighed resting his chin on the top of Harry's head as he continued to cry.

"Harry...do you want breakfast?" Remus asked sitting on the other side of Sirius and resting his hand on Harry's back.

"No..." He whispered. Remus looked to Sirius. What were they gonna do? How were they going to help Harry through this? They knew nothing about Horcrux's or what could happen to one if a soul was extracted from it. What were they gonna do?

**A/N: Ha!! That was so bad! I like the explanation but before you go all psycho on me it makes sense that Harry would be Griffindor's heir, he lived in Godric's hollow, in book 2 he summoned the Sword from the hat and Dumbledore told him only a True heir could have pulled that from the hat.**

**Chapter 23: Hufflepuff Pansies; The last two chapters were kinda serious so this next one is about how we get the cup of Hufflepuff...it'll be fun.**


End file.
